


Opalescence

by Blackkitten23



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackkitten23/pseuds/Blackkitten23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto reveals his true colors during one brief moment of frustration. He thinks it’s no big deal, that no one saw, that no one cares, but he’s wrong. Someone did see and that person is hell bent on revealing more of the real Naruto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unseen Eyes

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't having a good day ...

The blonde sat on a log deep in the forbidden Forest of Death and hissed in pain as he pulled the leg of his black pants up to inspect a fresh burn on his leg. As he reached into his blue fleece jacket and pulled out some ointment to treat the wound he thought about what happened earlier that day.

First he was used as a training dummy for Sasuke … well Kakashi called it a 'spar', but the only thing that happened was Sasuke beat the shit out of Naruto and it was inches from becoming a murder case!

Then Kakashi pulls Sasuke aside and teaches him some jutsu before taking them to do some missions.

Oh god … the missions …

**Flashback**

The members of team 7 are doing their D rank missions for the day. This D rank was painting someone's house. Sasuke was on the ladder painting and Naruto was on the ground painting. Sakura came around the corner and the can of paint on the ladder that Sasuke was using tipped over, spilling it's gray contents on to the pink banshee … which was an improvement in Naruto's opinion.

"Naruto you idiot! Can't you do anything right" screeched the enraged gray banshee.

"but Sakura, I'm over here, that was Sasuke's paint can" said a puzzled Naruto

"Don't you dare blame Sasuke-kun for your incompetence!" the banshee shrieked

Out of the corner of his eye the blonde noticed Sasuke smirk and instantly knew that the bastard did it on purpose!

**Flashback Over**

Before Naruto could argue any further Sakura yelled for Kakashi-sensei … if you could call him a sensei, and Kakashi told him to sit out for the rest of the mission and that he wouldn't get any mission pay until he started acting more responsible … more like Sasuke!

He placed a bandage on the burn "it's always the same" the blonde muttered angrily as he got up and started running deeper into the forest "everything is my fault, even when I'm not there, everything is somehow my fault" he ran faster.

"All they ever do is beat me up or insult me … and those so called 'sparing sessions' are completely unfair! He says no jutsu, that's fine, but he doesn't stop Sasuke from throwing fireballs at me, and when I use the shadow clone jutsu to save myself, I get smacked and told not cheat! … isn't he supposed to be a jonin? Is he just that stupid or does he just hate me for some reason? … and apparently I'm a 'useless, talentless and irresponsible idiot' … how the hell can he say that when he never bothered to train me!" the blonde started crying and stopped running when he came to a clearing.

"that asshole has no problem training Sasuke and Sakura, but he doesn't want to help me. Why!? Now I might lose my apartment because he won't give me my mission pay! I'm an orphan, I don't have a family to pay my finances like Sasuke and Sakura ... What am I going to do?" some of his tears hit the ground and something happened … a massive tree exploded from the ground where Naruto's tears landed.

Naruto just casually stepped back as he watched the tree grow to about two stories tall. It was a beautiful weeping willow with gold markings on the green leaves that hung from the dark brown vines.

He hung his head and sighed "a weeping willow huh ... great now my powers are getting symbolic on me ... I really need to calm down" he takes a few deep breaths "glad I got that out of my system. I should go home, drink some tea and figure out a way to keep my apartment ... maybe my landlord will let me change my payment plan or something"

A hopeful Naruto left the area and went home. He never notice a shadow creep closer to the weeping willow or a piece of a branch disappear.


	2. The Revealing Test

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Last Time:**

 

A hopeful Naruto left the area and went home. He never noticed a shadow creep closer to the weeping willow or a piece of a branch disappear.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Naruto left his apartment. He was much happier today. His landlord said as long as he helped out with the chores and cooked a meal for her once in a while she'll forget the rent. Apparently most of her family were ninjas so she knows it's a difficult career. After helping with the cleaning he went to meet his team. When he past a tree he heard a whisper ...

_"they aren't there sapling"_

Naruto looked up at the tree near his apartment "where are they?"

_"training ground 30 for special training"_

Naruto sighed "and of course no one tells me. Thank you for the heads up"

_"anytime little sapling"_

Naruto heads to training ground 30 and sees team 8, Guy's team, team 10 waiting there.

Naruto walked up to his teammates and Ino who was clinging to Sasuke just like Sakura "hey guys"

Sakura and Sasuke looked a little shocked that he was there, but before they could say anything a man in a jonin uniform appeared "alright, this is a special training test. Your senseis and the hokage want to see how much you all improved since graduation. The test consists of three parts. For Part 1, you will have to work with your team to find three of the many hidden scrolls in this forest, but you must find three different scrolls. That's right, the scrolls can't match. When you complete the task you open the scrolls and you will be told where to go for Part 2. Part 2 is a challenge to test your individual skills, so you will each be given a different destination. Part 3 is a team challenge to test how you adapt to having different teammates, any questions?"

Choji raised his hand "what do we do for food?"

"you should've had plenty of warning about this test, but if you didn't come prepared think of this as a chance to display your survival skills."

Naruto smiled, he was glad he always comes prepared, but he was a little worried about his teammates. Sakura eats very little, but when she does she goes and buys it and Sasuke is used to Kakashi buying him meals or Naruto finding and cooking the food for him. Naruto didn't know if his teammates had any survival skills.

"Any more questions? No … alright lets start" the jonin took out a timer and set it "once this timer rings the test has begun" *poof* the jonin left in a puff of smoke.

Everyone went to stand with their teammates, but Sasuke walked away from Naruto and Sakura while saying "screw this, I'm doing this by myself, you two idiots will just slow me down"

Naruto frowned "but Sasuke we're suppose to work as a team for this part of the test"

"shut up, Sasuke is right, you are deadweight and would only slow us down" screeched Sakura before running after Sasuke while screaming "wait for me my love!"

Naruto sweatdropped (and yet again she completely misses Sasuke calling her an idiot too … she's deep in denial)

*ring*ring*ring* the alarm went off and everyone raced off to get the scrolls, except … Naruto?

Naruto stood still and quietly listened to the world around him. He could actually feel where everything was … every person and scroll. Two seconds later he was off and found two scrolls right away, one red with a number 6 and one gold with the number 9 and after avoiding two traps he found the third, a green scroll with a smilely face.

He opened them. There was a poof of smoke and the jonin from before appeared "congrats Naruto you've completed the first part. Don't worry, we saw what happened with Sasuke and Sakura and the hokage agrees that you shouldn't be penalized for their decision." Naruto relaxed "now for part 2, you will have to go to training ground 20 and complete the obstacle course, got it?" Naruto nodded and the jonin left in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXX

"here it is! Training ground 20 … huh? What's this?" wondered Naruto as he took a look at a sign posted next to the entrance:

 

* * *

 

For the one participating in this test:

The goal is to go through the training ground and collect the hidden bells,you are not allowed to leave the grounds unless you want to forfeit.

good luck!

*leaf symbol made out of senbon*

* * *

 

 

"ok, collect the bells, got it" Naruto entered the grounds and gate closed behind him.

He jumped into the nearest tree and stopped as a thought occurred to him (how many bells are there? Now I need to think, there should be a hint … oh! The leaf symbol! It was made out of senbon. I think the number of senbon is the hint. Now, how many senbon were used " Naruto stared counting on his fingers "… 26? Yes 26, so there should be 26 bells)

The blonde left and started looking for the bells.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I don't see what Kakashi is talking about in his reports. Naruto Uzumaki seems to be a very talented ninja" said a man with pale skin, yellow eyes and long black hair who gave the file he was holding to Tsunade and watched Naruto threw the crystal ball.

"I'm glad we agree Orochimaru, but why would Kakashi lie about Naruto and neglect him?" before she could ponder that further two anbu appeared and she turned off the crystal ball "Cat, Sparrow, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be following Sakura and Sasuke"

Cat bowed and said "Sakura Haruno has pasted out due to low blood sugar 5 minutes after the test started. She's getting medical treatment now. She woke up for a moment so I took the opportunity to ask her why she had low blood sugar. Apparently, she has been starving herself for years as a diet in order to stay thin for Sasuke"

Tsunade's eyes narrowed and she picked up Sakura's file and skimmed it "there's nothing in here about extreme diets … Cat, how obvious is Haruno's methods of dieting?"

"She looks like a skeleton and the doctors were shocked that she could move" said Cat

"get me some pictures of her and have all the medics do a full work up and then have them give written and signed descriptions of her condition" Cat bowed and left "what's Sasuke's story, Sparrow?"

Sparrow sighed "well hokage-sama, just as Sasuke entered the grounds for his individual test he decided he was hungry and started yelling for someone to get him food. When he realized no one was coming he tried to fix something for himself, but he clearly couldn't tell what was edible and what wasn't. As I was about to intervene to keep him from eating the deadly herbs, he threw a hissy fit and left the grounds to get a meal at that French restaurant down the street"

"do you know what herbs he picked?" she nodded "good, bring me a list" Sparrow bowed and left as Tsunade leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temples "I need a drink"

Orochimaru frowned "it's one thing after another. I wonder what else Kakashi is hiding?"

Just then a third anbu, Boar, appeared "Boar what do you have to report on Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Naruto just passed the second part and is waiting for his randomly assigned teammates for the last part of the test, and hokage-sama, I have to say this kid is pretty impressive! He collected half the bells in no time flat and even though he had a bento box he displayed some excellent survival skills and made lunch for us"

Tsunade cocked an eyebrow "what do you mean by 'us'?"

"when he was making his lunch I noticed he was making enough for three people. I figured it was just habit, but then he took out two bowls and offered me a helping AND I swear hokage-sama I was hidden to the best of my abilities, but he still found me and when I say he found me, I mean he went right up to the tree I was in and offered me some food. I think he knew I was there the whole time"

Tsunade and Orochimaru were beyond shocked!

"thank you Boar, you re dismissed" and Boar left

Orochimaru turned to his former teammate "Naruto is turning out to be an interesting shinobi" Tsunade nodded "hey, who did inform you about Naruto's neglect?"

"sorry, that's confidential" said Tsunade making the snake nin pout.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was relaxing in the sun waiting for his teammates. He hoped they would be nice. As he wondered who his teammates would be he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. More Questions

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Last Time:**

Naruto was relaxing in the sun waiting for his teammates. He hoped they would be nice. As he wondered who his teammates would be he slowly drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

"NARUTO!"

Naruto was startled out of his slumber only to be tackled by a green blur.

"how youthful that we get to do this test together, Naruto" said Rock Lee as he held Naruto in a bone crushing hug.

Naruto smiled "I'm happy too Lee, but could you put me down now?"

Lee smiled sheepishly and set Naruto down.

"looks like we're all here, it's good to see you guys" Naruto and Lee looked over at the person who spoke.

Naruto smiled while Lee shouted "YOSH! Shikamaru it's wonderful to have your Youthfulness on our team"

Shikamaru nodded lazily "yeah ... so what are the details for this part of the test?"

A genjutsu sign popped up:

* * *

 

Team Mission: inside the storage seal under this sign is a package. You must deliver this to the address on it within two hours.

Rule 1: You must cut through training ground 45 by traveling through the cave system

Rule 2: you must not open or damage the package

Rule 3: Don't put it down. One person must always be carrying the package

The timer starts the second you open the storage seal. If you wish to forfeit, you may do so at any time.

When you've finished the test go to training ground 10 to meet the other teams

* * *

 

"YOSH! Let's begin" Lee dove for the seal, but Shikamaru held him back.

"hold on Lee, we should take a minute to come up with a plan first"

"a Youthful idea Shikamaru"

Shikamaru asked "do either of you know where training ground 45 is?" Lee shook his head.

Naruto nodded "I do, it's northeast of the forest of death, it's should only take about 50 minutes to get there and go through the cave system, but we need to be careful cause the cave is unstable"

Shikamaru nodded "then it's settled, you will lead the team Naruto"

Naruto's eyes widened "Me? I've never led a team before. Shouldn't one of you lead?"

Lee said "come on Naruto, it's a youthful idea, besides you know the way so it only make sense. You lead we'll have your back"

"well said Lee, Naruto catch" Naruto caught a small package that Shikamaru tossed him.

Naruto's eyes widened and then he pouted "this is the package, isn't it?" Shikamaru nodded sleepily and the blonde rolled his eyes "fine, follow me"

A few minutes passed and they reached training ground 45. They traveled through the forest slowly keeping their eyes peeled for the cave. It didn't take long to find it hidden behind some vines. They jumped into the dark, damp cave.

Once inside the cave they took out their flashlights and proceeded deeper into the tunnels.

Naruto sensed a disturbance "Shikamaru look out!" he shoved the lazy ninja out of the way of two kunai that was thrown by a walking training dummy

They never noticed that they tripped a hidden seal that activated two walking training dummies.

"thanks Naruto, hey Lee, lets get rid of these dummies"

Shikamaru froze both dummies with his shadow possession and Lee crushed the dummies with his Leaf Hurricane. The genin left the cave and delivered the package with time to spar.

"WOOHOO we did it and we're the first ones here" yelled Lee as they reached training ground 10.

A medic waved as she approached the area "you're team made it here much faster than expected "

The Nara yawned "good this test is done, time to sleep... Naruto you're bleeding"

The blonde blinked and looked at his arm where a small gash was "it's not that bad"

"it should still be taken care of, here let me"

Naruto smiled "thank you Shizune, hey Shikamaru-" the blonde sweat dropped as he saw that the Nara has already fallen asleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya jumped into the window of Tsunade's office "hey guys, what'd I miss?"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME" screamed Tsunade as she slammed her fist down cracking her desk ... *crash* "what was that? Did I hear Jiraiya?"

Orochimaru winced as he looked out the window "yes you did" Tsunade's outburst startled both her former teammates, but sadly for the toad sage he was holding onto an open window and promptly fell out.

Tsunade's secretary entered the room with a limping toad sage "ow, what was that about Tsunade?" he grumbled.

"err sorry, I was reading these reports. Sakura isn't fit to be a ninja and Sasuke has zero survival skills ... did you find anything?"

The battered toad sage shrugged "nothing on why Kakashi would neglect Naruto, but I find something about Naruto. He was found at three years old _south_ of the village"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow "that's the exact opposite direction of the Uzumaki clan ... so you think he may not be an Uzumaki?"

"maybe, maybe not ... a lot was happening at that time, the Uzumakis being killed off, the wars with Stone and Mist ... the massucure at Demon's gate ..."

The three legendary sannin shivered at the thought of Demon's Gate. The Third hokage sent them on a mission years ago to get information on that place. When they got close they were caught ... even though they were lucky get away alive they were never the same. Orochimaru changed the most ... what ever he witnessed turned him from possible traitor emo and made him one of the most loyal ninjas the Leaf could have.

The blonde hokage sighed "I really hope that poor boy isn't from there"

XXXXXXXXXX

"NEJI, YOUR YOUTH SHINES BRIGHTLY!" yelled Lee as Neji and his two temporary teammates Shino and ... an unknown chunin? Naruto tilted his head in confusion ... why is there an unknown chunin in this test? A few minutes later all the teams were there, but Sasuke and Sakura were no where to be seen.

Ino was looking around franticly "Sasuke my love! ..." her eyes landed on Naruto "Where's Sasuke you idiot? Tell me!" she yelled at Naruto.

"I don't know" said the blonde

"don't give me that" she pulled her hand back to hit Naruto, but someone grabbed her wrist ... it was the exam proctor!

"he doesn't know anything Yamanaka-san" stated the jonin in a harsh tone.

"well, you would know, right? where is Sasuke?" she asked the proctor as he dropped her wrist.

The proctor sighed "Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno have been disqualified"

"What, you're lying-" she protested ... but she was completely ignored.

"can I have your attention everyone?" everyone turned to the proctor "your senseis are going to discuss how you can improve at your next team meeting. Once Shizune has evaluated each of you you're free to go" he turned to Naruto and whispered "would you come with me, Uzumaki-san? The hokage has one final test for you"

Naruto blinked "ok ... does this have anything to do with my teammates?" as he followed the jonin.

"yes actually ... is something wrong?" the proctor asked when he saw the blonde watching him as they moved through the trees.

"umm ... no, its nothing"

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the table of herbs in front of Tsunade "well there's no way Kakashi can talk his way out of this with this test ... where is he anyway?"

"when I was told about these allegations I sent him on a mission so he couldn't interfere. I didn't tell him about the individual test so that's probably why he left so easily" said Tsunade as Jiraiya set up a camera. Just then the proctor and Naruto entered the room.

"you wanted to see me hokage-sama?" said Naruto

"yes Naruto, you see this table filled with herbs? Your test is to go through all of them and take the numbered card next each one and place them in either the 'edible' or 'non edible trays', understood?" the genin nodded "good, state your name age and rank for the camera and the test will begin"

"my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 17 years old and a genin" he turned to the table and started going through the herbs.

As the test was going the snake sage moved next to the proctor and whispered "why are you wearing a henge?"

The jonin proctor flinched "I-I have a good reason"

"you're too shy" the snake sage smirked as the proctor twitched, it seems he was right.

Naruto looked at the last herb "hokage-sama, this herb can be eaten, but only the leaves not the stem, which tray should I place its card?"

Tsunade smirked "good catch, put it in between the trays"

After Naruto left Jiraiya shut off the camera "the kids good ... why are you wearing a henge?" the proctor opened his mouth to provide an excuse, but Tsunade cut him off ...

"not right now. You, drop that henge and grab Sasuke. I want to see what's really going on with team 7" the jonin dropped the henge revealing a young 18 year old man with a jonin jacket and left to get the Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke scowled as he saw someone he didn't like approach him "what do you want?"

"the hokage wants to give you for one last test so if-"

The Uchiha scoffed "fine whatever, the fourth hokage can do what she wants, I'll pass all her stupid tests" he shoved his way past the jonin with a smug smirk. The jonin lead Sasuke to the same room that Naruto took his test, but this time he didn't stay. Instead he went to a house nearby and went in. The place was where he lived and he went right up to his room and pulled out a scroll.

*poof* a branch appeared ... a weeping willow branch (who are you Naruto Uzumaki?) thought the jonin was he very gently traced the gold patterns on the leaves ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade frowned as Sasuke left "that was the worst display possible ... hey, where is our proctor? This was his idea ... I know he told us about the potential abuse, but I think he's still not telling us something and what's with the henge?"

Orochimaru snickered as "I think he's just growing up"

Jiraiya and Tsunade blinked ... and then their jaws dropped "are you saying our little Minato has a crush!?"


	4. Favoritism or Something More?

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Minato x Naruto**

**NOT incest - Minato and Naruto are not related in this story**

**Last Time:**

Jiraiya and Tsunade blinked ... and then their jaws dropped "are you saying our little Minato has a crush!?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato Senju Namikaze, son of Tsunade Senju the fourth hokage and Jiraiya Namikaze the toad sage. He is a newly minted jonin and is considered a prodigy.

At the moment he was sitting in a tree watching the mystery known as Naruto Uzumaki help his landlady with the chores. Several questions were going through his mind, the most important one was 'who are you?' ...

It didn't matter what he did he just couldn't take his mind off the younger blonde. He felt protective of Naruto, which is why he told his mother about the possible neglect, but he never mentioned what he saw ... that weeping willow for instance. That was not his secret to share so he kept quiet.

He listened to every shred of information his father could collect, but it was not a lot and if anything it just brought up more issues, like Naruto's real origins. Was he an Uzumaki or was he from somewhere else like Demon's Gate?

Demon's Gate ... it wasn't actually a gate really, but a village. It's named that way because the people in that place go to great lengths to keep everyone out, even decorating the entrance with bones. The bones are from the people who they've kidnapped or caught trespassing. His parents mentioned going there for a mission with his godfather Orochimaru ... they barely survived.

Naruto left the apartment with a list of things to buy and Minato followed at a distance as he continued pondering the cute enigma ... like why would Kakashi Hatake, his mother's former student, treat Naruto like that? That bugged Minato because he grew up with Kakashi babysitting and taking care of him ...

(why would Kakashi treat Naruto in such a way? Is it hate? ... actually, it might not be ... if he hated Naruto then he would probably be more involved in Sakura's training, but he isn't ... it like he's only interested in Sasuke and leaves everyone else by the wayside and Sakura being a fangirl actually approves the treatment, but when Naruto tries to get training he gets pushed away because Kakashi is only interested in one student and Naruto is in the way. This may not be hate, just favoritism at its worst and it needs to stop) Minato looked up and saw Naruto holding a bag of groceries ... and he realized he's been following Naruto for over FOUR HOURS!

The blonde clutched his head "I'm turning into a stalker"

"Minato?" the Namikaze turned around and saw the very person he's been watching "hi, it's been a while, how have you been?" Naruto smiled completely unaware of the effect he had on the older shinobi.

"g-good" Minato's heart was racing (why am I so nervous? ... he's so cute) the jonin's heart skipped a beat as he gazed at the little blonde in front of him dressed in civilian clothes. Naruto was lean and slender with full pink lips and a beautiful smile. Minato wanted so much to touch that soft smooth tan skin or touch those cute whisker marks or run his fingers through those long curly golden locks that were usually pulled back into a braid.

"that's good to hear ... do you know when Kakashi-sensei will be back? I don't think he knows about a test we had just yesterday, otherwise he would not have left" Naruto mumbled the last part, but Minato still heard it and saw a flash of sadness in those big blue eyes.

"today actually ummm ... what do you mean?" asked the jonin

Naruto shook his head "nothing, it's nothing for you to worry about. It was great seeing you again, bye"

Minato pouted slightly as Naruto left (please wait, you can confide in me Naruto) he pleaded mentally.

"ahhh young love" Minato jumped and spun around to see his godfather behind him "you're jumpy today Minato" laughed the snake sage.

"Uncle Orochimaru, I-I was ummm" the Namikaze blushed, he couldn't think of an excuse.

Orochimaru smiled "you were concerned about Naruto so you tried following him, I know. Your Dad does something similar when ever your Mom needs time to herself ... he even did a henge like you cause he was too shy, thank god you're not a pervert. Now, Kakashi is here so if you'd like to attend the meeting it's in an hour"

The blonde nodded a slight pink still staining his cheeks "thanks Uncle ... hey Uncle, can you tell me if you believe Naruto is from Demon's Gate?"

"Shizune gave me a sample of DNA and it came back negative so I know he isn't an Uzumaki, but that's it and I'm sure he isn't hiding deliberately as a spy. We need to ask him who he is, but hell, he was so young when he was found he may not know either" the snake sage shrugged.

A frown made it's way to Minato's face "what happened at Demon's Gate?"

The eyes of the snake sage gained a faraway look for a second before he managed to snap himself put of it "Demon's Gate ... I didn't think much of that village when I first heard of it. Back then they kept to themselves so it didn't matter, but then they started imprisoning people who touched their land and actively going to kidnap people. When they abducted someone in an outpost town near here so your father, mother and I were sent to see what was going on ... we thought it would be easy, we were wrong. They took us just as we entered the border, drugged us, stripped us and tossed us into a cage. Embarrassment was the least of our problems when we saw what they were doing to the others"

Minato paled "other captives?"

"yes ... one by one each person was chained so they were hanging over a drain and ... they suffered terribly ... I was about to be next, they actually started dragging me from the cage, but your father begged for them to take him instead ... they did. It was just luck that you're mother was able to rid herself and me of the drug before they killed Jiraiya" it seemed like Orochimaru actually had to force himself to breathe as he remembered that place.

"I'm sorry Uncle, I shouldn't have asked" said a concerned Minato as he saw his uncle’s distress.

Orochimaru shook his head "it's ok, you know when we got out we saw a beautiful lake completely covered with white flowers ... I have three seeds with me, they must've gotten stuck to me when we were escaping" he pulled out a vial with there small seeds in it "it's hard to believe such beauty could bloom in hell. Your father asked your mother out not long after that ... we all changed and no one went near that place for years. Just once, to investigate the a large number pf bodies that were piled up along the border, that was the massacre at Demon's Gate"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi strolled into his sensei's office "yo sensei, hey Minato, how did the test go?" he asked as he sat next to Minato not even bothering to put his book down.

"Sasuke and Sakura failed spectacularly!" she said with a happy smile.

The silver haired nodded "I'm not sur- wait ... what?" his head shot out of the book finally giving his former sensei his full attention.

"Sasuke refused to work with his team, Sakura was disqualified because she required medical attention, then Sasuke was disqualified because he could be bothered with making his own lunch. So Kakashi, why is it that the one person you said was a complete failure the only one who passed?" asked the irritated hokage.

"Naruto passed? This is a joke, right?" chuckled Kakashi.

Minato frowned and gave Kakashi some files "this isn't a joke. There were three parts to the test, a team portion, an individual portion and a team portion with other teammates. Sasuke failed the team test cause he refused to work with his team saying I quote 'screw this, I'm doing this by myself, you two idiots will just slow me down' unquote. On top of that he ditched the individual test to get a meal at the french restaurant around the corner"

"and Sakura?" asked Kakashi as he flipped through the files, which consisted of signed anbu statements, photos and medical reports.

Tsunade sighed "she past out from very low blood sugar 10 minutes after the test started. You never mentioned any extreme diets in your reports on her. As you can see in the pictures she is not fit to be a ninja"

Kakashi cringed as he saw the photos "I-I had no idea"

"that's probably because you spent all your time training Sasuke" Kakashi flinched at the harsh tone his sensei used "now why is that? And why did you abandon a truly capable ninja like Naruto? You know he was nearly evicted because you took his pay- And before you say he was a troulbemaker or something you should know that I looked up all those supposed pranks he pulled and the evidence always points to Sasuke or Sakura never Naruto, now what's going on?"

"I didn't mean to ... I originally wanted Sasuke cause he reminded me of myself and ... and Obito, I didn't mean to get carried away and leave Sakura behind" said Kakashi who sounded genuinely sorry.

The hokage sighed "that is so something I can understand, but Sasuke is nothing like Obito beyond being an Uchiha. In fact Sasuke is an arrogant ass ... I hope you understand, but I will have to disband team 7 until we figure out what to do. I want you to meet them tomorrow as planned and bring them here"

"yes, I understand ... I am sorry sensei" said Kakashi as he left the room.

"you noticed that too" said Tsunade.

Minato nodded "yes, he forgot to say Naruto's name ... even though he wasn't lying it seems there's more to the story than that. This was only favoritism against Sakura, but he really has something against Naruto" the young jonin was having a hard time imagining why Kakashi or anyone would want to hurt Naruto, but that seems to be the case ...

"I'm afraid so, I'll have your father keep looking ... so when were you going to tell me you had a crush?" Tsunade smiled teasingly at her son who simply blushed and stayed quiet, but he knew his mother wouldn't drop this topic anytime soon ...


	5. A New Team

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Last Time:**

"I'm afraid so, I'll have your father keep looking .. so when were you going to tell me you had a crush?" Tsunade smiled teasingly at her son who simply blushed and stayed quiet, but he knew his mother wouldn't drop this topic anytime soon ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade looked at team 7 "do any of you know why you're here?"

Sakura smirked "you're going to disband team 7 because the test proved that that idiot Naruto is useless" Minato gritted his teeth and held back the urge to hit the pinkette when he saw that hurt look cross Naruto's face

"so close, but not quite" the hokage said with a smirk "you're here because team 7 is being disbanded and you two, Sasuke, Sakura will be dropped from the ninja program"

"WHAT? WHY? THE IDIOT OVER THERE IS THE DEAD WEIGHT" shrieked the pinkette and pointed at Naruto as the Uchiha tried to kill the hokage with his eyes.

Kakashi twitched "umm sensei doesn't that seem harsh?"

The hokage thought a moment "... hmm perhaps, how about this? Sasuke, here is a picture of all the plants you said were edible. I made a tea from them" she set the picture and a cup on the table filled with a steaming green liquid "if you're so sure you're competent enough to survive by yourself as a ninja then you should be able to tell if this is safe to drink, If you believe it is then drink it"

Sasuke gave his usual arrogant smirk and rudely snatched the cup "of course it's safe" Kakashi was in shock. He could clearly see that several of those plants were deadly.

Just as Sasuke was about to chug the lethal concoction Naruto tried to take the cup "No Sasuke don't!"

As the cup clattered to the floor Sasuke back handed the small blonde "you bitch-"

Minato quickly moved over to Naruto and checked the cut on his cheek, As he healed Naruto's cut with a medical jutsu he said "that was completely uncalled for Uchiha. Naruto just saved your life or didn't you notice that the plants you claimed were safe are actually deadly" he finished healing the smaller blonde and glared at Sasuke.

"bullshit!" snapped Sasuke.

The silver haired jonin sighed "Minato is right Sasuke several of the plants in that picture are deadly" Minato and his mother couldn't help, but notice that Kakashi said nothing to Naruto ... in fact he seemed happy when Naruto was hurt.

Tsunade smirked "what a waste of a good cup of green tea ... yes this was a harmless test, you would not have died if you drank that, but by choosing to drink it you've proven that you can't survive by yourself. Now Sakura, your doctors have taken a few tests. Did you know you have the bone density of a 90 year old civilian and many other health problems? Those issues are more than enough reason to kick you out of the ninja program and I haven't even done a psych eval yet. Drop your headbands off with the ninjas outside, you are dismissed, except for you Naruto"

"yes hokage-sama" said Naruto as he tried to avoid eye contact with Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura as they left the room. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door shut leaving him lone with the hokage and Minato.

"now Naruto" the small blonde looked at Tsunade "we've been informed about your treatment on team 7 so we modified the tests you took to get to the truth. I'm sorry that you were treated in such a manner. No Leaf shinobi should have put up with that ... however, as we viewed your test we looked into your background, are you aware that you are not an Uzumaki?" she asked as Orochimaru came in and took a seat.

Naruto hung his head "yes I do hokage-sama"

"why would you hide such information?" asked Tsunade calmly, she wanted to give the young man a chance to explain himself.

"I-I didn't mean to, when I was first found I was scared and I heard someone talking about this clan so ... I told people I was from there, but I never tried to claim clan rights-"

Orochimaru nodded "we know Naruto, you're not in trouble. Why were you so afraid?"

"I-I don't remember much ... my family was taken by people ... t-they took us past a scary gate covered in skulls. I remember an argument between two guards and they took us through a different gate with a lot of white flowers" Naruto had tears brimming his eyes. Minato was tempted to hold the genin, but kept silent and settled for placing a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Both Tsunade and Orochimaru cringed "Naruto, the place you described was Demon's Gate. How did you get away? Do you know what happened before the massacre?" asked Tsunade

"massacre?" asked the blonde.

Minato nodded "not long before you were found there was a pile of corpses found on the border between here and the country where Demon's Gate is"

"my parents might have caused that, they broke their restraints and my Dad did something that killed the flowers ... the people there didn't like that ... after that I remember being thrown into my Mom's bloom that floated away with me in it ... I only heard screams after that"

"your parents saved you ... you said 'bloom' is that like a summon, were your parents ninjas?" asked the snake sage.

Naruto frowned "no, I don't think so"

Tsunade sighed "I guess it's not surprising that you wouldn't know since you were very young. Now tell me what's your real name?"

"Hoseki, Naruto Hoseki" said Naruto

"now that that's cleared up we should talk about your team. I can't have a genin work alone soooo" the hokage gained a sneaky smile and glanced at her son. Minato swore he saw devil horns on his mother's head and he knew what was coming "Minato will be working with you" Minato turned a new shade of red that has never been seen before on a human ... he knew it.

Orochimaru was trying not to laugh at his godson's situation "why don't you two go and spend some time together?" the two blondes, one being very embarrassed, left the office "I really was hoping Naruto had nothing to do with that place, but it's good to know he's alright all things considered ... it's a miracle he escaped"

"that's true, I want to know some more about the Hosekis. Could you run another DNA test and see if we can match him to his parents in the massacre victims?" the snake sage nodded and left to start the tests "now why in the world would Kakashi hate Naruto when the boy seems to have no connection to him?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The blonde Namikaze lead Naruto to an empty training ground (why did you do this mom?) "ok Naruto, why don't we get to know more about each other? What are your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future, _crushes_ " he muttered that last one under his breath.

"what was that last one?" asked Naruto

"dreams for the future" said Minato

Naruto blinked, he was sure Minato said something else, but he shrugged it off "I like reading, training, cooking, gardening and my friend Rock Lee. I dislike unfair treatment and favoritism. My hobbies would be my likes. And my dreams ..." Naruto absentmindedly played with the tip of his braid as he thought of his dream, it was a habit Minato found very cute "I guess that would be to find someone to share my life with" said Naruto with a light blush gracing his cheeks.

Minato's heart skipped a beat as he tried memorizing everything Naruto said "ummm ... right my turn ... I like reading, learning new jutsu and even inventing them ... my dislikes are traitors and favoritism. My hobbies are reading, inventing jutsu and" (stalking you) Minato mentally swatted that thought away "spending time with my family. My dream is to be hokage one day" (but I'd give it up in a heartbeat if you'd be mine) "ok ... now why don't we see what you can do, what training have you had?"

"Kakashi never really trained me. He made sure to separate me if he was teaching something, but I know tree walking, water walking, shadow clones and that I have affinities for earth and water" said Naruto with a smile.

"how did you learn them?" asked the jonin curiously.

"from the library and my friend's sensei had an extra slip of chakra paper" said Naruto

"so you learned on your own?" asked Minato who didn't like the idea of Naruto training alone. What if he got hurt and no one was around to help?

(actually the trees helped me by giving me tips ... no, I can't say that! He'll think I'm insane) "well ... yes" the smaller blonde answered, but Minato noticed Naruto was fiddling with his braid again and wondered if there was something Naruto wasn't telling him. The memory of the weeping willow came to mind and Minato wondered if that had something to do with it.

"I'd like to see where your at so lets have a spar ... without ninjutsu" said Minato, but he could tell the little blonde was on edge as if he expected a fireball to be thrown at him any second. They stood across from other ... they dropped into their stances and waited ...

Naruto made the first move by racing forward and throwing a punch at Minato. The jonin dodged the punch and countered with one of his own, but was shocked to see Naruto avoid his punch by bending backwards until his hands were touching the ground and deliver a strong kick upwards. Just before the kick connected Minato rolled out of the way.

"your taijutsu is pretty good" said Minato as Naruto flipped onto his feet.

"thank you" mumbled Naruto shyly, he wasn't used to being praised.

"alright lets kick this up a notch" exclaimed the jonin before taking off into the trees. Naruto followed after him and pulled out a kunai. Minato noticed quickly that he couldn't hide from Naruto and that the blonde had very good aim. The jonin blocked a kunai with his own and threw a shuriken. Naruto who dodged the shuriken he threw jumped up to the jonin and tried to slash him with a kunai. Minato dodged the slash easily and countered with a chakra enhanced punch ... but Minato quickly realized he used too much power in his punch when he saw Naruto get blown off the branch and through two others.

"Naruto!" yelled Minato he raced down to the ground to catch the blonde. Naruto recovered his senses and just barely corrected himself, but when he landed he pushed his chakra into his feet to cushion his fall and something unexpected happened ... the grass under his feet shot out of the ground like needles and nearly impaled Minato who swapped places with a log to get out of the way.

The genin's eyes widened in panic "Minato! Are you all right? I'm so sorry I-"

Minato chuckled as he jumped down and landed next to Naruto "it's ok Naruto, I'm fine. How did you do that?"

"umm ... I don't know, that's never happened before" said a puzzled Naruto who was looking at his hands.

"well, that's probably because you haven't actually had any serioous training ... why don't we take a couple missions outside the village and do some training that way?" suggested Minato.

"ok, I'd like that ... oh, Minato, the hokage said someone informed you of how my teammates were treating me, do you know who that was?"

As Minato stared into those big blue eyes he almost told Naruto, but stopped himself (if I told Naruto it was me I would have to say that I was following him and that might freak him out) "yes, but I can't tell you, it would go against protocol"

Naruto pouted, he wanted to thank that person "I understand"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade looked up as Orochimaru as he came into her office "hey Orochimaru, any news?"

"no, it will be a little longer until the tests finish ... so how is Minato fairing after your stunt?" asked the amused snake sage.

"he's taking Naruto on a mission with Gai's team right now, check this out" she tossed him a log that was covered in sharp green needles.

Orochimaru looked at the the needles carefully "is this grass?" asked the snake sage as he twisted a needle out of the log.

"yep, apparently Minato had a little spar with Naruto and things got out of hand. Somehow Naruto managed to turn grass into a weapon" said Tsunade who was very impressed.

"are you implying that he did this accidentally?" Tsunade nodded "I should have him look at these seeds ... I've never heard of this before, it could be a new bloodline or his parents had a bloodline, but no interest in being ninja ... it could've just been bad luck that Naruto's family was taken or ..."

"or what Orochimaru?"

"it's just I was curious about somethings regarding the flowers, from what Naruto described those people practically worshiped those flowers ... it could just be coincidence that people who have plant abilities were taken ..."

The hokage laid back in her chair "your suggesting that Naruto's family may have been targeted" the snake sage nodded "it's possible ... I will tell Minato the possibility when he gets back"


	6. Sleepless Nights

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Last Time:**

 

The hokage laid back in her chair "your suggesting that Naruto's family may have been targeted" the snake sage nodded "it's possible ... I will tell Minato the possibility when he gets back"

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato pouted as Lee hugged Naruto (how close are they?) he wondered. The older blonde felt a twinge of jealously as Naruto laughed at something Lee said.

"we met you at the test, but I didn't know you were a friend of Lee's" said Tenten

"yeah, Lee and I went to the same orphanage. We grew up together" smiled Naruto

Gai had tears streaming from his eyes "brothers in all but blood, how Youthful!"

Neji smirked and wrapped his arm around Naruto slender waist "any friend of Lee’s is a friend of mine too" the Hyuga tightened his grip making Naruto blush lightly.

The Namikaze grit his teeth and stepped forward to release Neji’s hold on Naruto "we should get going, right Gai?” he said with a smile as he mentally glared at Neji who was eye raping the little blonde.

“YOSH to the springtime of YOUTH!” yelled Gai as they left the village. The Leaf ninja were on their way to provide extra security for the Flower Festival at Petal Village in the land of Forest. Sadly, Minato spent most of the time trying to place himself in between Neji and Naruto instead of taking in the beautiful scenery.

“Yosh, there is Petal Village! Hey Naruto, it’s your jumpsuit!” Lee burst out laughing as a man in a bright orange jumpsuit ran by.

Naruto blushed and glared at his brother figure “that’s not funny”

Tenten smiled “I can’t believe you had something like that!”

Lee snickered “he insisted on trying to save enough money to get an apartment so he bought the cheapest thing he could find which was a hideous orange jumpsuit four sizes too big-”

“it worked didn’t it!” pouted the blonde.

“yes it did, but it was still three sizes too big when you graduated which is why everyone thought you were clumsy since you were tripping over all the time and I spent most of my time dragging you away from bulls because they hated that red spot on your back” exclaimed the spandex wearer. Minato clapped a hand over his mouth to stop him from laughing as he imagined the little blonde in the outrageous outfit.

“it’s not that bad, besides that fact that it was still too big proves that good thing come in small packages. That should make you happy” said the blonde before sticking his tongue out playfully at Lee.

“THAT WAS UNYOUTHFUL SHIRNKAGE!” yelled a clearly embarrassed taijutsu user. Everyone blinked in confusion …

Naruto rolled his eyes “Lee, you’re wearing spandex, that doesn’t leave much to the imagination” both Gai and Lee yelped and hid inside the shell of a turtle Gai summoned.

“what was that all about?” asked Tenten as she saw her teammate and sensei ride in the turtle shell.

“one day the water heater at the orphanage broke so they took us to the public bathhouse, but Lee insisted on toughing it out, by the time the caretakers found him we thought he changed genders” Minato, Tenten and Neji burst out laughing making the shell of the turtle turn red cause Lee was blushing so hard.

Finally they made it to the hotel where they will be staying and checked in. Lee and Naruto ended up sharing a room because of a mix up with the reservations. Minato was just happy it wasn’t Neji who was staying with the little blonde … even if he was a little jealous.

“wow, how youthful! Do you know who helped you with your very unyouthful former teammates?” asked Lee as he bounced on the hotel bed.

Naruto shook his head as he untangled his hair from its usual braid and changed into his PJs “no, I asked Minato, but he’s not allowed to tell me”

“Minato is most youthful! He would tell you if he could. Why didn’t you tell me you were being treated so poorly?” asked the pouting taijutsu user.

“I would’ve, but I didn’t want to worry you” admitted Naruto.

“that shouldn’t ever bother you Naruto, I’m your friend … time for youthful sleep! Just like at the orphanage!” Naruto chuckled and climbed into bed with Lee … he heard the snores of the taijutsu user …

*POW*thunk* Naruto hit the floor … he sat up and rubbed his sore butt “ow, just like at the orphanage, he still kicks in his sleep … ow”

XXXXXXXXXX

“ok Gai and his team are taking the first watch so Naruto and I can do some training. If I’m right he might be able to control nature chakra-” *knock*knock* “coming” he went to the door and opened it to reveal his crush (that shirt is about my size) thought the jonin with a blush.

There was Naruto wearing a very baggy shirt and boxers with his long golden hair free from his braid “Lee kicks in his sleep, can … can I sleep with you?” Naruto looked at his teammate with those big blue eyes of his … and Minato was unable to resist.

“o-ok” Minato let the smaller blonde in the room and shut the door. He just stood there staring at the door trying to steady his heart rate …

“Minato, are you coming?” the jonin turned around and almost fainted … Naruto was on the bed sitting on his knees with his shirt and boxers practically falling off him so his shoulders were exposed and some hip.

“y-yeah” he turned to the dresser where he put some clothes and changed into his pajamas. Sadly he didn’t notice his blonde crush blush as he removed his shirt exposing his ripped abs. The two blondes climbed into bed, but there was one problem … Minato couldn’t take his eyes away from Naruto’s cute sleeping face long enough to fall to asleep!

The long lashes that brushed Naruto’s cheeks …

The way Naruto nuzzles his pillow …

That soft snore that sounds like a purr …

Yes, Minato couldn’t take his eyes away …

It would be so easy to do something to the genin as he slept …

To touch that exposed skin …

To kiss those plump lips …

To see more …

His fingers were itching to touch …

Minutes turned to an hour before the jonin decided to do something about this …he took a pillow and the cover at the end of the bed and slept on the floor …

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning …

The leaf ninjas ate breakfast went off to do what needs to be done for the day ahead. The Namikaze was trying to remain focused, but after the night before with his crush he was having some trouble … even though nothing actually happened. Gai’s team went to take the first watch and Minato found a space for him and Naruto to train.

“ok Naruto, lets try to do what you did with the grass last time. Try to remember how you felt” Naruto nodded and closed his eyes … he remembered falling … feeling panic … and then a rush. The grass started to stir making Minato smile “ok stop, I think I know what’s going on. You are controlling nature chakra”

“nature chakra? Is that possible?” asked the puzzled genin.

“yes, absorbing small doses of nature chakra is what you do to reach sage mode and there have been many clans that could control nature chakra … well, most of them are gone cause they went insane- not that you will!” said Minato as he saw a very worried look cross Naruto’s face.

“are you sure?” asked a concerned plant user who was wondering if he should be worried about his mental health.

“yes, you see in all those cases people absorbed nature chakra into their bodies, but you aren’t doing that. Instead you’re channeling that energy through to the plant life around you, which would completely avoid the damages that could happen to the mind and body” said Minato as reassuringly as possible.

“ok, that’s good to know … ummm could other side affects occur?” asked Naruto curiously.

The jonin raised an eyebrow “like what?”

“no never mind” chirped the small nervous blonde “so what should-”

“Naruto, you can talk to me, I can help” said Minato as he look pleadingly at Naruto.

“it’s just I … I can-mmm” Naruto mumbled some words.

“what?” asked a puzzled and slightly amused blonde jonin.

Naruto blushed and looked down at the ground “I-I can talk to trees” after a couple moments of silence he looked up at Minato and was a little surprised to see he wasn’t looking at him like he was insane.

Minato tapped his finger to his chin in thought “hmm when my father told me about his sage training he said that nature chakra was every where and in everything … it’s possible that you’re able to decode that nature chakra from trees and as a result you could understand. It isn’t that hard to believe now that we know you can manipulate nature chakra- Naruto, what’s wrong?” asked Minato when he saw a few tears fall from the small blonde’s eyes.

“I was s-so worried y-you’d think I’m nuts” sniffled Naruto.

“I wouldn’t think that” said Minato and he reached out to hug the smaller ninja. Naruto blushed as he felt those strong arms wrap around him and pull him close. The Hoseki couldn’t resist nuzzling the jonin’s chest and almost whimpered when they broke apart “lets see how much control you have over nature chakra, try to repeat what you did and shoot some blades of grass at that stump”

It took some concentration, but Naruto managed to fire 12 long blades at the stump before changing shifts with Gai’s team.

Naruto watched from his perch on the roof “the festival is almost over, but the gang we were hired to keep away from the jewelry exhibits haven’t arrived yet … that seems weird”

“yes it does, but keep a look out” Naruto nodded and kept waiting for something to reach his senses. Then he sensed something … four men under the ground? He tapped Minato’s shoulder and pointed to the ground. Minato got the hint and flipped through some hand signs “earth style: earthquake jutsu”

The ground began shaking violently …

Four men came out of the ground covered in dirt and muck “dammit we were so close. You will pay for that!” growled one of the pissed off men before they charged the Leaf ninja. Minato easily took out two before turning to see if Naruto needed help. The jonin watched Naruto bend out of the way of the thug’s punch and send a strong kick upwards.

That kick connected with that thug’s jaw with a sickening crack …

Minato twitched as the third thug collapsed “I’m really glad I’m fast or that kick during training would’ve hurt … stay on guard, there’s one more” Naruto closed his eyes and focused on locating the last gang member. The man slipped back under ground …

“earth style: stone spear” yelled a voice from under the earth and a sharp spear erupted from the ground.

Minato raced forward to stop the spear made of solid stone from impaling Naruto …

Naruto leaned back against a tree and tried to get out of the way …

Suddenly the roots of the tree came alive and crushed the spear …

But the roots kept going and impaled the last gang member …

“no one said there was a ninja in this gang, but that does explain why they’re so successful … wow … well this is definitely a good defense you have Naruto” said a relieved Minato as he went over to the skewered gang member … he was dead “so all plant life can be your weapon- … Naruto?” Minato looked at his crush and teammate … Naruto was pale and shaking … that’s when the jonin realized what was happening … this was Naruto’s first kill …

Gai’s team came and took the living gang members to the authorities. Minato carefully took Naruto back to his room and held him through the night …


	7. Confession

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Last Time:**

Gai’s team came and took the living gang members to the authorities. Minato carefully took Naruto back to his room and held him through the night …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed peacefully and his eyes fluttered open … he felt a warmth wrapped around him and a weight on his head … actually his pillow felt very very warm and it’s moving! The nature user was wide awake now and he blushed wildly as he realized his pillow was a strong chest! Minato’s chest! And the weight on his head was Minato’s chin resting on his head.

(we fit together) the genin’s face exploded in a blush and he reluctantly tried to escape the strong arms, but he couldn’t “ummm M-Minato … Minato” the small blonde squeaked as the arms tightened slightly as the jonin slowly woke up.

As Minato’s eyes opened he gazed sleepily at the little blonde in his arms thinking he was dreaming “beautiful” he mumbled … suddenly he was wide wake and blushed as he let the adorable little blonde go “I’m sorry Naruto” said the Namikaze as he avoided eye contact.

“i-it’s ok” stammered an embarrassed Hoseki “thank you Minato, f-for last night”

Minato glanced shyly over his shoulder at his rush and smiled “I was happy to be there for you … everybody needs that especially for their first kill” he didn’t think he did much besides holding the genin and letting him cry, but he was happy he was there for him.

*knock*knock* _“wake up wake up! Today is the day we travel back to our youthful village!”_ yelled Lee through the door. A thump was heard as Lee dropped Naruto’s bag on the floor outside the door.

“we’re coming Lee! … he needs to work on his indoor voice” said Naruto with a slight chuckle as he went to get his bag and find his clothes.

“hey Naruto … what does your name mean?” asked Minato after Naruto slipped into the bathroom to change.

“it means gem” answered the blonde through the door.

The jonin’s heart skipped a beat and he turned to look at the bathroom door (a gem … a precious gem, a fitting name)

Naruto came out of the bathroom wearing a fresh pair of clothes and damp hair from a quick shower “it’s your turn Minato” Naruto smiled and left Minato to jump in the shower.

As blonde jonin let the hot water roll down his back his mind began to wander “why would Kakashi hate Naruto? … is it because of my feelings for Naruto?” his insides twisted painfully at possibility …

**Flashback 6 months ago**

“hey Kakashi!” yelled Minato as he ran over to the jonin “Mom is letting me take the jonin test!”

“that’s great … oh I want you to meet my team. This is Sakura and Sasuke, this is my sensei’s son Minato” said the silver haired porn addict. The Uchiha just scoffed and pinky never even looked at him.

“umm shouldn’t there be three in a genin team?” asked Minato as he noticed one member  was missing.

Kakashi looked around and yelled “Naruto stop playing around and get out here”

And that’s when Minato saw this cute little blonde with long golden hair pulled back in a braid stumble out of a bush “hello” he said as he limped over.

The chunin noticed a trickle of blood down Naruto’s arm from under the blue sweatshirt sleeve “are you hurt?” it’s his first time meeting this person he was already worrying about his safety.

Naruto hide his arm “no Namikaze-san, I’m fine” and that’s when Naruto looked at him with those dazzling blue orbs right in the eyes and smiled a beautiful smile that sealed the older blonde’s fate …

**Flashback Over**

“no … that makes no sense, team 7 was already active when I first met Naruto and the abuse was going on since day one, so why?” Minato continued to rack his brains for an answer until he got outside and saw something that made him put all thoughts aside … Neji and Naruto hugging!

“I can’t believe how youthful you are Neji!” yelled Lee.

“yeah, we all thought you were a dick” said Tenten.

Neji twitched “gee thanks a lot”

“ummm did I miss something?” asked Minato who was trying not to punch the Hyuga.

Lee grinned “Neji is the one who saved Naruto from his unyouthful teammates!”

Minato felt like the wind was knocked out of his lungs “really …”

“COME MY COMRADES IN YOUTH! LETS RETURN TO KONOHA!” yelled Gai and everyone headed down the road.

The Namikaze leaned over Neji’s shoulder “you and I both know you didn’t report team 7” he hissed.

“true, I heard Lee talking about it, but you can’t say anything can you? After all you’d get in trouble if you reveal any details of that person without permission and if the guy was you … well, how could you prove it? If call me a liar why would Naruto trust your word without proof?” said the Hyuga as he walked over to Naruto and wrapped a arm around blonde’s waist and shot the jonin a smirk. What Neji didn’t know was that Minato does have proof, but it was also proof that he was following the plant user and Minato didn’t want to scare Naruto!

XXXXXXXXXX

The team saw the gates of Konoha appear and Naruto smiled “I can’t wait to get home-”

“you could spend some time with me” said Neji as he tried to touch Naruto’s firm butt.

“umm no” said the blonde as he left for his apartment and avoided the Hyuga’s touch. Minato didn’t know if it was his imagination, but he swears he saw a look of suspicion on his crush’s face as he looked at the Hyuga … did Naruto sense that Neji was lying? Maybe … but he couldn’t hide the truth any more, not if he wanted to keep people from pulling the same trick.

Minato flew through the door of the Namikaze compound and almost made it to his room to retrieve the weeping willow branch before he heard …

“Minato Namikaze get back down here and hug your mother!” the jonin’s hand lingered on the handle of his bedroom door for a few seconds as he debated whether or not to ignore the command “NOW!”… he decided it was too dangerous to go against his mother so he reluctantly changed course and went back downstairs.

“hello Mom” he said as he leaned over to hug his mother and kiss her cheek “ok, got to go-“

Tsunade twitched “Hold it! I need to talk to you about Naruto” she rolled her eyes as Minato sat down and gave her his full attention “of course that gets your attention” she said with an amused smile making her son blush lightly “your uncle couldn’t find anything DNA wise, but he had an interesting theory. He believes Naruto’s family may have been targeted by the people in Demon’s Gate because of their abilities”

“do you think that’s possible? Is Naruto safe?” asked Minato as he started to worry for the plant user’s safety.

“there’s no reason for anyone to believe that he survived or find his way here, but to be safe he should keep his real name a secret and you should tell him to be careful using his abilities … ok, go. You can give your report later-” the hokage sweat dropped as her son ran to his room and out the door so fast it looked like he vanished in a blur.

XXXXXXXXXX

“ok, lets see … oh, a sale for vegetables” muttered Naruto as he wandered through the market to restock on groceries. Sadly his peaceful shopping trip was interrupted when he sensed a person come up behind him “hello Sakura” he said as he side stepped the pinkette’s punch making her fall flat on her face.

Sakura got back up on her feet and snarled at the blonde “are you even going to apologize to me?”

Naruto raised an eyebrow “for what?”

“what do think idiot?! For getting me kicked out of the ninja program and knocking me over just now! Say you’re sorry!”

“it’s not my fault you failed your exam and I didn’t knock you over, you tried to punch me and I dodged, that’s it. I won’t apologize for you getting a face full of dirt when you tried to hurt me” he stated as he looked at the cuts of meat in the shop window ignoring the fuming girl “excuse me, could I have two cuts of beef and that full fish”

“this one?” asked the shop keeper as he held up the fish.

“yes that one please” said Naruto with a smile as the shop keeper filled his order. At that moment he sensed Sakura get ready to attack so he turned around and was shocked to find Minato holding the pinkette’s wrist “hi Minato” he said with a smile making the jonin’s heart skip a beat.

“hey Naruto … Sakura what are you doing threatening a leaf shinobi?” asked the blonde jonin in a very serious tone.

“I was only trying to get him to apologize for everything he put me through” she scoffed.

Minato raised an eyebrow “why should he apologize? None of that was his fault. If anything you should be thanking him for saving you and never punching back. Or maybe he should punch back now. Naruto you can fight back you know, hell I saw you break some guy’s jaw with one kick. Do that next time she tries something” Sakura’s jaw dropped and she sputtered helplessly trying to find a reason to blame Naruto that will stick, but when she couldn’t stomped away angrily.

Naruto sighed as he took his fresh meat “you know I can’t hit her”

“I know, you far to kind, but she didn’t know that … I need to talk to you a minute”

The plant user blinked in interest and followed the older ninja to a bench in a park not far away “so what did you want to talk about?” asked Naruto as he sat down next to Minato.

“it’s about your family … my mother thinks your family may have been targeted for the same abilities you displayed on that mission .. and she thinks it would be a good idea for you to keep your real name a secret for now” said Minato who watched the smaller blonde’s expression carefully … Naruto looked scared!

“d-do you think that’s possible? Should I not use my abilities? O-or-”

“calm down Naruto, it’s alright. You haven’t told anyone your real name right? ” Naruto nodded “then you shouldn’t worry ok. You abilities can be mistaken for a regular jutsu if people don’t get a chance to look and add hand signs to your moves so no one will think twice” Minato saw a couple tears fall from the small blonde’s eyes and he gently took Naruto’s hand in his … a spark shot up both their spines as their hands made contact and the blondes locked eyes for several seconds before they both blushed and turned away from each other … Minato wanted to break the deafening silence “so Neji told you he was the one who helped you”

Naruto sighed “yeah … that’s not true is it?”

“… no” Minato took a deep breath and pulled out a scroll “but you should know who did” Naruto was going to tell him to not to so he didn’t get in trouble, but then a very familiar branch appeared in a puff of smoke.

The plant user recognized it immediately “t-that’s my … Minato you were there?”

“I over heard everything and made the report” admitted the jonin.

“b-but why were you there in the first place?” asked the confused genin.

Minato fiddled nervously “it’s just … I saw you were upset so I … I kind of followed you into the forest of death c-cause I wanted to help you … cause I like you” stuttered the Namikaze. He waited for a response as he stared at the ground and tried his best not to panic. The gentle touch of a hand on his brought him out of his troubled thoughts and he looked over at his crush’s sparkling blue eyes.

“I’m happy you were there Minato … c-can we spend some time t-together? Only if you want of course!” exclaimed the bashful genin.

“I would really like that” said Minato who couldn’t be happier …

XXXXXXXXXX

“this is ridiculous!” snapped the frustrated toad sage as he tossed a set of papers aside knocking over some files “I’m starting to think Kakashi is just a dick …” he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

That’s when he saw a photo fall out of the file his papers collided with and flutter to the ground … he picked it up and looked at it ” what’s this? An autopsy photo … that’s definitely not right. I should take this to Tsunade”


	8. Coming to the Surface

**I don't own Naruto or any anime OR anything and I don't make a profit off of my stories**

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Minato x Naruto**

**Last Time:**

 “this is ridiculous!” snapped the frustrated toad sage as he tossed a set of papers aside knocking over some files “I’m starting to think Kakashi is just a dick …” he sighed and leaned back in his chair.

That’s when he saw a photo fall out of the file his papers collided with and flutter to the ground … he picked it up and looked at it ” what’s this? An autopsy photo … that’s definitely not right. I should take this to Tsunade”

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade smiled as she watched Minato fix his hair in a mirror “don’t forget to tell Asuma that mission was delayed for two days if you see him … good luck on your date”

“i-it’s not a d-date … Naruto and I are just spending time together” argued a flustered Minato

(of course it’s not, which is why you bought brand new clothes and spent an hour pacing nervously, how silly of me to think other wise … how sweet) she thought as he rushed out of the door and moments later Jiraiya came through the door “our boy is in love”

“really?! I better gave him some pointers” he tried to run after his son, but Tsunade tripped him making him fall flat on his face.

“he’s a smart boy he can figure it out himself … have you found anything?” asked the blonde hokage.

Jiraiya frowned “nothing truly definite … but I did find something off about Sakumo’s autopsy results” he unsealed a folder and handed Tsunade a picture “I’m not a medic, but I know there’s something off about this picture”

The hokage’s eye narrowed as she analyzed the photo of the late White Fang on the medical examiner’s table “you’re right, there’s something off … I need to check his body”

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto took a deep breath to try and steady his racing heart, but nothing was helping to calm the butterflies fluttering in his stomach (why am I so nervous? It’s only Minato, I’ve been around him before without being so nervous, but now … what’s different?)

Minato jumped down from the trees “hey Naruto, you didn’t have to wait long, did you?” his heart skipped a beat when he saw the smaller blonde had his long wavy hair free from its braid and was wearing perfectly fitting jeans with a blue shirt … and a little lip balm on his lips. The Namikaze wanted so badly to kiss those lips …

“n-no not long at all” (was Minato always this handsome?) he couldn’t help but admire the dark blue jeans and form fitting black turtle neck the taller blonde was wearing.

“that’s good … so where do you want to go?” asked Minato as he tried to fight back a blush.

“how about the aquarium?” suggested Naruto.

The jonin smiled “that sounds like a great idea” they went down the road towards the aquarium …

XXXXXXXXXX

“Hey Kakashi what’s up?” asked Asuma as he took a seat next at the bar next to his fellow jonin.

Kakashi groaned “I fucked up” he gulped down a cup of sake.

“yeah, but it’s not that bad. Really Sakura should never have passed in the first place. It was a mistake, don’t let it get you down. You’ll be happy to hear your student Naruto bounced back quickly. He has a new teammate, Minato actually” said Asuma as he ordered them some tea. If Asuma knew the full extent of the situation with team 7 he wouldn’t be saying any right now, but sadly he didn’t.

“really? They’re a team now?” he asked seemingly curious as his anger started to rise.

“yep, Gai was raving about the kid since they got back from a mission yesterday. I hear Naruto and Minato are getting close if you know what I mean” said Asuma with a suggestive wink.

Kakashi’s jaw clenched slightly as his blood began to boil, which went unnoticed by the Sarutobi (so that’s why I couldn’t find that prick, he was away on a mission! How dare he try to seduce my little brother!)

”come to think of it I have a mission in a couple hours with Minato to escort the hokage to Stone for a meeting so I better get going soon” Asuma commented causally.

(a mission? The prick will be alone, no misguided fools to protect him … Minato will understand once that Uzumaki slut is dead) Kakashi was so wrapped up in his thoughts he vaguely noticed Asume get up to leave.

“see ya Kakashi” Asuma sighed when only received a silent nod from the silver haired jonin. He just figured Kakashi was moping and left the bar “so what are you two up to?” smirked the Sarutobi as he saw Naruto and Minato walking together.

“nothing” they both denied with light blushes gracing both their cheeks making Asuma chuckle.

“I was just telling Kakashi about our mission today-”

Minato scratched his cheek sheepishly “about that … mom didn’t complete some of the necessary paperwork so that mission was delayed by two days”

Asuma laughed “oh well, more time with Kurenai. You two have fun now” he saw the blush on their faces darken as he left.

“ummm … right the aquarium” stuttered Minato as he, without realizing, gently took Naruto’s hand in his and guided the blonde to the aquarium before they were stopped again “here we are”

“err Minato … your hand” said Naruto as he was blushing wildly.

The jonin blinked and looked down at their hands where they’re fingers were still laced together “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t- …sorry” he reluctantly released the Hoseki’s hand and they both went into the aquarium blushing madly.

XXXXXXXXXX

“I see … this is interesting” muttered Tsunade as she studied the corpse in front of her.

Jiraiya sweat dropped as he watched her examine the body “errr … shouldn’t you have asked Kakashi first before digging up his Dad?”

“nope, besides this might have something to do with a case of abuse” she shrugged nonchalantly “now why the hell would someone call this a suicide when it’s so obviously a murder? … ah ha, Jiraiya put on some gloves and look at this” said Tsunade and Jiraiya  did so.

The toad sage raise an eyebrow as he looked at the spot she indicated, which was hidden just inside the large gash on the abdominal wall “there was a seal here … a seal that casts a genjutsu, it must’ve collapsed after the body started decomposing”

“that would explain why the examiner called it a suicide, it looked like one because of the genjutsu, but the camera didn’t show the genjutsu because cameras aren’t effected by genjutsus. That explains that, but who put the seal there?” pondered Tsunade.

“my guess is the person who killed him or found him … it doesn’t look like it was put on the body right after death so most likely it was the person who found him, which was Kakashi” Jiraiya theorized.

“now why would he want to hide his father’s murder? Revenge? … yeah that’s something he would do. Maybe …” she zoned out on the killing blow across Sakumo’s stomach.

“ummm … Tsunade?” the toad sage tapped her shoulder in an attempt to get her attention … it didn’t phase her.

“I know this injury!” she yelled out of no where making Jiraiya nearly jump out of his skin, but the toad sage sweat dropped as the hokage started going through her medical records for something to jog her memory …

XXXXXXXXXX

“wow, look at those dolphins” exclaimed Naruto as he leaned on the rail next to the dolphin tank and watched the dolphins swim around playfully and do tricks.

Minato wasn’t really paying the marine animals any attention … he was focused on the small blonde watching the creatures behind the glass (he’s so cute, his eyes are sparkling just like the water) he was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something tugging on his sleeve … it was Naruto.

“do you want to get something to eat? There’s a café over there” Naruto smiled and pointed to a little café.

“yeah sure” said the jonin as they sat at a small table “what do you want?”

“I’m going to get a chocolate banana crepe“ said the genin and Minato went to get their orders. Minato set their food down and he was about to eat, but he froze when he heard a sound … he looked up and blushed as Naruto popped a piece of his crepe in his mouth and moaned. It was the most amazing sound Minato ever heard! He wanted to hear more sounds from those beautiful lips … after a few minutes he managed to eat some of his meal and they decided to go to the tunnels that were completely underwater.

“it’s dark in here” muttered Minato as he smiled at Naruto bouncing around looking at the different fish. That’s when he saw a group of people coming into the tunnels and pulled Naruto towards him to get him out of the way.

Naruto squeaked as he was suddenly pulled into Minato’s chest and out of the way of the incoming mob. He shyly looked up and locked eyes with Minato … everyone else seemed to disappear …they drifted deeper into each others eyes. Minutes passed … the group of people were long gone and they were alone in the dark underwater tunnels …

“I can’t help it” whispered Minato, but before Naruto could ask what he meant the jonin leaned down and captured his lips with his own. Naruto’s eyes widened slightly before the hypnotic motion of Minato’s warm lips made his eyes slowly flutter closed … a shiver raced down Naruto’s spine as the jonin’s tongue traced his lower lip begging for entrance, which was allowed. The tongues danced together … any soft moans were savored by Minato. At some point Minato’s arm found its way around Naruto’s slender waist as his fingers on his other hand laced into the long golden hair … Naruto wrapped his arms around the jonin’s neck and stood on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss …

Finally, after an eternity that wasn’t long enough they broke part for some much needed air. Minato loved seeing Naruto’s face, which was slightly flushed from the kiss and his eyes were glazed over … it was such a beautiful sight to see …

Naruto blushed and buried his face in Minato’s chest “does that make this a date?”

“yeah” said the Namikaze as held his jewel closer.

“I’m glad” whispered Naruto …

XXXXXXXXXX

Orochimaru walked into the compound and was shocked to find papers and books scattered everywhere “what’s going on?” he asked Jiraiya who was sitting on a chair next to the a pile of books where Tsunade’s desk used to be.

“long story, put simply we found that Sakumo didn’t commit suicide, but was actually murdered. Kakashi covered it up to get revenge. Tsunade remembered that the weapon that matches killed Sakumo was- ow” the toad sage was clocked by a flying book and Tsunade popped up from behind the pile.

“who uses barbed chains?” asked the hokage.

The snake sage shrugged “I don’t know, Anko after a bad date?”

“no no … remember about 20 years ago someone was executed for torturing a dozen people with barbed chains. It was around the time Sakumo died. I think that person killed Sakumo” said the blonde hokage.

“oh damn, I know who you’re talking about … let me think” the snake sage tapped his temple in thought.

Minato walked into his home with a smile on his face “hey what’s up- … what the hell happened here?” his eyes widened as he saw the state of his home.

“it’s was Sato Uzumaki!” Minato jumped as his uncle suddenly yelled and blinked as an eerie silence settled in the room.

“Minato, this is serious, where is Naruto now?” asked Tsunade.

“I dropped him at home since it was getting late, why? What’s going on?” asked a now very worried blonde.

“Sato Uzumaki killed Sakumo Hatake and Kakashi covered it up to get revenge” said Jiraiya.

“but what oes that have to do with Naruto?” asked Minato.

"Sato was born with a rare defect, he was the only blonde Uzumaki and he was rumored to have several children. Naruto would fit the description so Kakashi assumed that he was a child of Sato's, which we know isn't true. He probably wanted to get revenge through Naruto. It's probably no big deal, he won't do anything with us here" said Orochimaru.

The memory of Asuma flashed into his mind and Minato bolted out of the house “Asuma told Kakashi about our mission before I could correct him! Kakashi thinks Naruto is unprotected!” everyone feared the worst and immediately left the house at full speed ...

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was humming happily as he started making dinner. Nothing could take that smile off his face. He practically danced as he went to get the door and bring in his plants before the incoming storm hits … the sound of birds chirping made him turn … he saw a bright crackling light coming at him …


	9. The Hoseki's Power

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Minato x Naruto**

**Last Time:**

 

Naruto was humming happily as he started making dinner. Nothing could take that smile off his face. He practically danced as he went to get the door and bring in his plants before the incoming storm hits … the sound of birds chirping made him turn … he saw a bright crackling light coming at him …

XXXXXXXXXX

There wasn’t anything he could do …

There was no time to move or plants to channel chakra into …

Naruto could only watch as the ball of lightening charged closer …

The ball was inches away from his chest …

It was so close he could see the eyes of the man behind it … those hate filled eyes of his former sensei …

“Naruto!”

The blonde plant user felt himself being pushed to the ground and suddenly there was a body on top of his “M-Minato?” stuttered Naruto, he was shocked to see Minato pinning him to the round and he couldn’t help but wonder what was going on … why was the hokage and the sages here? … why was Minato asking him if he was alright? … why was Orochimaru and Jiraiya holding down Kakashi? … did Kakashi try to kill him?

“Naruto answer me, are you alright?” asked Minato.

“y-yes I am … what is going on-”

Kakashi snarled and thrashed trying to get out of the sages holds “let me go! He deserves to die after what his father did!”

“my father? But how could you know my father?” asked a very confused Naruto

“he doesn’t, this idiot student of mine made a big fucking mistake” said Tsunade.

“what are you talking about?” snapped Kakashi and he continued to rant about how Naruto was the son of some guy named Sato Uzumaki and that that was the man who killed his father …

Now everything made sense … Naruto was about to explain the problem, but then he felt an increase of weight on his shoulder … Minato was leaning on him making the smaller blonde blush “umm Minato …” Naruto received no answer and nudged the jonin “Minato?” Naruto gasped as Minato fell limp in him arms … the genin felt something warm on his hand and looked at his hand to see a red substance … it was blood! ”Minato’s hurt!” he yelled.

Everything changed in a second …

Tsunade immediately spun on her heels and kneeled next to her son “oh god his side is split open. We can’t move him until I slow down the bleeding” she gasped at the sight of the large bloody wound on the young Namikaze … it went from just under his armpit to his hip.

Jiraiya kept his hold on Kakashi as he watched his wife franticly try to save his son “he must have hit the chidori when he pushed Naruto out of the way”

Tears were in Naruto’s eyes as he watched Minato become paler by the second …

The tears fell and hit the ground …

Suddenly several blades of grass sprouted out of nowhere. Tsunade looked on in amazement as the blades grew towards the wound and began glowing …

As the tips of the grass grazed the injury it quickly began healing …

The bleeding stopped …

The skin stitched together …

They all glanced at Naruto and were surprised to see the blonde’s eyes glowing softly …

A silence remained even after the wound was healed …

Orochimaru looked down at Kakashi “tell me Kakashi, do you know of anyone with plant abilities anything even close to what you just witnessed especially in the Uzumaki clan?” the silver haired jonin shook his head never once taking his eyes off Minato who’s head was being cradled in Naruto’s lap “that’s because Naruto isn’t an Uzumaki. His name is Naruto Hoseki”

“b-but why-”

“he only used the Uzumaki name because something happened when he was young that made his real name too dangerous to use you fucking idiot!” snapped Tsunade as she check Minato’s pulse.

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief “I really thought-”

“if you thought for one minute that Naruto was the son of the man who killed your father then you should’ve done a DNA test … of course even if he was you should not have tried to kill him” said Orochimaru.

“you’re damn right! You nearly killed Minato in your stupid search for revenge” roared Tsunade.

Naruto stopped listening to the hokage scream at Kakashi when he felt Minato stir and saw his eyes open “thank god you’re alright”

Minato blushed at the smile his love gave him and that he was laying in the genin’s lap “w-what … happened?” he asked as he sat up.

“when you pushed me out of the way of Kakashi’s attack you were grazed by it and injured very badly. Please don’t do that again” pleaded Naruto, but the older blonder blonde didn’t seem to be listening.

“you’re safe … that’s what matters” said Minato before leaning in and kissing Naruto …

“AND YOU” the yell startled the two lovebirds and they broke apart. They were so deep in their own little world that they didn’t notice the ranting hokage suddenly turn her attention on them “you’re starting lessons at the hospital tomorrow! Got it!”

“yes hokage-sama!” yelped the startled Hoseki.

The snake sage shook his head “she must be deep in rant mode if she don’t notice those two were kissing”

“she’ll realize it once she calms down. Come on Kakashi, you’re going to be arrested for tampering with evidence and attempted murder” said Jiraiya as he and Orochimaru took the foolish jonin to jail.

“AND FURTHER MORE- …” Tsunade blinked and looked at the two blondes in front of her “were you two kissing a minute ago?” both blondes turned bright red under the gaze of the smirking hokage … this is going to be embarrassing …

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day …

Orochimaru watched as Naruto created seven trees “very interesting … you can do a lot with your abilities, but they do seem to get difficult to control when you’re emotional”

“yeah … I noticed that whenever I cry … ummm why exactly did you take up my training Orochimaru-sensei when the hokage told me to be at the hospital?” asked Naruto

A massive sweat drop appeared on the snake sage’s temple “Tsunade completely forgot that she had a meeting to attend tomorrow and she was way behind on the required paperwork” he sighed “I realized what happened this morning and came to start some training with you so you weren’t just sitting around the hospital … since she hasn’t come to find you yet then she probably forgot … don’t take it personally, trust me she’ll remember once the meeting is done”

Naruto sweat dropped and chuckled “I see … how is Minato?”

“your teammate is helping his mother finish the paperwork” (and by ‘helping’ I mean blackmailed. I can’t believe Tsunade threatened to follow them on any future dates and sing if Minato didn’t help … talk about a mood killer) thought the sage “tell me Naruto, what do you remember of that technique you used to heal Minato?”

“not much … I just remember wanting to help and then something pulling on my memories like I was going through all the medical knowledge I had” said Naruto.

“hmmm how much medical knowledge do you have?” asked the snake sage.

“I read a lot of books during my time on team 7, mostly medical books. I got up to level 8 medical books in the library” said Naruto.

Orochimaru blinked “that’s impressive for your age … oh, I wanted to ask you to look at these seeds … they were seeds of the flowers floating on a lake from Demon’s Gate … I tried to get them to grow, but nothing works” he said as he pulled out the little vial holding the seeds.

“… that wasn’t a lake …” remarked the blonde quietly … he pulled out a bowl and put the seeds in it … what Naruto did next made Orochimaru freak out … Naruto took out a kunai and cut his hand! The blood dripped onto the seeds … the snake sage had seen enough and pulled the blonde’s hand away to bandage it, but only a few seconds later he checked the bowl and saw beautiful white flowers instead of seeds …

“oh dear god … and I thought that place couldn’t get scarier … ” said the snake sage.

“the only memory I have of my father was when he killed the flowers … I saw what was underneath …” muttered Naruto.

“right … well … lets continue training” said Orochimaru who eager to focus on anything else other than the blood consuming flowers …

XXXXXXXXXX

“move it, we have a whole stack to go” Tsunade twitched when she noticed Minato was zoning out “ok fine, I’ll just practice my singing” she said and gargled some water before testing out her scales … very badly too.

Minato cringed “I’m going, I’m going! Just please don’t!” he pleaded, but after his mother went back to writing he carefully glanced down every now and then at the crystal ball in his lap to check on Naruto …


	10. Training Glitches

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Minato x Naruto**

**Last Time:**

Minato cringed “I’m going, I’m going! Just please don’t!” he pleaded, but after his mother went back to writing he carefully glanced down every now and then at the crystal ball in his lap to check on Naruto …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto smiled as he read over some of his new medical scrolls in training ground 9 “ok … maybe this will work” he placed his hands on the ground and a flower grew to huge proportions and the white blue petals formed a pod that was big enough to fit a child “that’s it”

*boom* “Youth! Naruto, how’s your training going?” yelled Lee as he stood next to a broken tree he was using to practice a technique.

“great, I think I figured it out. Can I test it on you?” asked Naruto.

Lee gave the thumbs up “of course! Youth” he sat down next to the pod and Naruto had him hold his am over the pod … a few slender tendrils rose out from the bottom of the pod and wrapped around his arm “wow, its healing me” exclaimed Lee as he felt his muscles mending and bruised knuckles heal.

“this is great!” said Naruto as he checked the final result “now if only I could get it big enough to carry a fully grown person without that issue” he mused thoughtfully.

“what have you been having trouble with?”

“Minato, your youth shines brightly!” yelled Lee as the jonin jumped down from the trees and walked over to them.

“you see those six ditches next to the broken tree?” asked Naruto who stood up and pointed to the tree Lee was training with … Minato winced as he looked at the smoldering craters “that’s what happens, the pod becomes unstable and … yeah”

“you weren’t any where near that right?” asked clearly concerned Minato as he looked the smaller blonde over for any obvious injuries.

“he was really lucky he was training with me” said Lee seriously making Naruto scratch his cheek sheepishly as the two older ninja looked at him … he really should’ve considered training with someone. It was only luck Lee was nearby …

“Naruto that is dangerous. You shouldn’t test new jutsu without someone to help, are you ok?” asked Minato as he stood next to the genin.

“yes I’m fine, I wasn’t hurt” said Naruto with a light blush as Minato smiled. The jonin leaned in and softly kissed Naruto …

Lee sweat dropped as the couple seemed to completely forget he was there “that’s my Youthful cue to leave” muttered the taijutsu specialist as he slipped away to continue training …

The kiss slowly became more passionate as their tongues danced together… Minato gently pressed Naruto against a tree earning a soft mewl. The jonin didn’t even break the kiss as he scooped the smaller blonde up and pinned him higher up the tree so they were at eye level. Naruto squeaked cutely and wrapped his legs around Minato’s waist … the plant user gasped and felt dizzy as the Namikaze’s hand began tracing circles around his nipple through the fabric of his shirt …

“M-Minato ahh ah” Naruto moaned as Minato moved to kissing his neck …

*boom* the earth shaking explosion followed by a distant scream of ‘Youth’ snapped both of lovers back to reality …

They both blushed profusely “I-…I’m sorry Naruto” whispered Minato.

“it’s o-ok” stuttered Naruto as he unwrapped his legs from Minato and slid down the jonin’s body until he was standing on his own feet “I should continue training anyway” said the embarrassed plant user as he reluctantly moved away from the taller blonde.

Minato continued blushing as he watched the Hoseki manipulate the pod slightly using nature chakra to see how it behaves “so what is this for? Is it like a medical pod?”

“kind of … I took the idea from what I remembered of my mother’s bloom that carried me to safety. I figured if I could get it the right size it could transport the injured or heal them, but maybe I should just focus on the medical aspect for now” pouted the Hoseki as he glanced at the craters …

“I think I’ll do some training too” said Minato.

“what kind of training are you working on?” asked Naruto with his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

The jonin’s heart fluttered “I’m working on improving the second hokage’s hiraishin technique” he pulled out two strange looking kunai with three prongs and some seals along the handle “it’s basically like teleportation. I can appear wherever this kunai lands or where the seal is, but I need to work out some kinks” he threw the first kunai a good distance and set the other one on the ground in front of Naruto. The projectile landed on the top of a hill on the opposite side of the training grounds just barely with in view …

Naruto blushed as Minato kissed his cheek and vanished “wow, cool!” exclaimed Naruto when he just made out Minato’s form on the hill waving at him … but something seemed off. He noticed something on the ground next to him and picked it up “what’s this? … fabric?” Naruto pondered and Minato reappeared next to him … Naruto’s eyes widened and his face turned bright red when he realized the problem …

“that went well … I don’t feel any pain or anything so it was ok” remarked Minato.

“ummm … M-Minato-”

“but I still think it was delayed a bit so some tweaking is probably needed” muttered the jonin completely missing the Hoseki’s flustered state.

“Minato y-you really should-”

“I wonder if there’s a mark off or something” said Minato as he examined the seal.

“Minato!”

Minato jumped and turned to the smaller blonde “is something wrong Naruto?”

The genin shoved the fabric into the jonin’s arms “please put your pants back on” Minato blinked and looked down … his face turned bright red when he saw that his pants were indeed missing …

“how Youthful of you Minato letting it all hang out! I’ll join you” yelled Lee

“You keep your pants on!” the pod reacted to Naruto’s yelling and sent all of its tendrils out wrapping Lee from head to toe in green vines … he looked like a green mummy  “uh oh, you ok Lee?”

“mmmm mmf Moufful” murmured Lee from inside his cocoon of vines.

“can he get out of there?” asked Minato as he put his pants back on.

“I don’t think so” said Naruto as he saw the green cocoon wiggle in Lee’s attempts to get free. He tried to use chakra to make the vines release, but it wasn’t working “they aren’t responding to me”

“lets head back to the village and untangle him. Does this thing transport?” asked Minato.  
Naruto smiled “yes it can, hold on Lee” the little leaves acted like propellers lifting pod out of the ground taking Lee with it …  
“meeee mime mying” exclaimed Lee as he hovered a few feet above the ground.

“yes you’re flying, but try not to move too much Lee. I don’t know how much this pod holds” warned Naruto as he strolled next to the hovering green cocoon and Minato.

The jonin chuckled “well this has been an interesting day of training … and embarrassing”

“says the guy who has nothing to be embarrassed about” said Naruto with a light blush as he took Minato’s hand in his and kissed the taller blonde.

Minato pulled back for a second “I love you Naruto”

The Hoseki’s eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat “I love you too Minato” their lips met again …

“mwww mrue muve … mahhhhh!”

The lovebirds were startled out of their sweet moment and dashed to pull the hovering cocoon out of a thorny bush that the pod flew into … they not only had to untangle Lee, but remove some thorns too.


	11. My Pink Jewel?

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Minato x Naruto**

**NOT incest - Minato and Naruto are not related in this story**

**Last Time:**

The lovebirds were startled out of their sweet moment and dashed to pull the hovering cocoon out of a thorny bush that the pod flew into … they not only had to untangle Lee, but remove some thorns too.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sighed as he left the hospital “finally done … I hope Minato is ok”

“he’ll be ok, it’s only a delivery mission” said Orochimaru as he approached the blonde.

“I know you’re right, but I … I’ve been a little restless I guess” said the Hoseki sheepishly.

“you just worry too much … Naruto, remember what we discussed about Demon’s Gate and the massacre?” asked the snake sage.

“yes I do … why?” asked Naruto.

Orochimaru pulled out a file from a scroll he was carrying “your DNA matched two people we found in the massacre years ago so I did a little research. These people were your parents” he handed over the file.

In a daze Naruto took the file and opened it “thank you”

It was all too obvious to the snake sage that the young blonde was crying silently “you recognize them, don’t you?” he smiled when he saw the blonde nod.

“I … I recognize my Mom’s blue hair” the blonde smiled as he flipped through the file “thank you sensei it’s wonderful to see their faces”

“yeah it must be great knowing people who ditched their worthless brat”

The two turned around and there was Sasuke glaring “what are you doing here Sasuke?” asked Naruto as Orochimaru watched with an annoyed frown.

“I want to take back what belongs to me. If I beat you I can be a ninja again” Sasuke replied with an arrogant smirk.

“funny … I don’t recall anything like that in the rule book” muttered Orochimaru, but he stepped back and let Naruto handle the situation.

“and why do you think beating me will get your headband back?” asked Naruto.

Sasuke scoffed as if the answer was obvious “when I kick your ass that foolish hokage will see what a mistake she made” Orochimaru and Naruto sweat dropped …

Naruto sighed “Sasuke … you’re delusional“ the snake sage snickered at the comment.

“we’ll see” Sasuke growled as he ran forward. The Uchiha jumped and twisted his body to try to kick the blonde, but Naruto simply sidestepped. Every single punch, kick and attack was easily avoided by the blonde “try to dodge this!” screamed the infuriated Uchiha who promptly fired a massive fireball from his mouth …

(lets see how much you’ve changed Naruto) thought Orochimaru as the raging inferno rapidly approached the blonde and himself.

*bang*crackle* a sick satisfied smirk stretched across Sasuke’s lips “serves you right for defying me! Now burn!” he yelled insanely … however as the smoke cleared the smirk slowly changed to a snarl “what the fuck …” instead of the charred corpses he wanted to see there was a huge wall of grass covered in red flowers. The red flowers were actually sucking up the flames …

The grass parted down the middle revealing an unscathed Naruto and a very calm sage relaxing against a tree “I’m sick of your attitude Sasuke” with a simple wave of the hand the blades of grass under Sasuke’s feet came to life and captured the Uchiha before he even had the chance to process what was happening “you really need to stop acting so childishly and blaming other people for your problems” said the blonde as he watched his arrogant former teammate struggle against his bindings.

Orochimaru smirked “well you proved one thing for sure Sasuke … you proved that there was no mistake made and now we know you should be arrested”

Naruto sighed as Sasuke thrashed harder when the snake sage cut the vines but didn’t free him “you’re hopeless” he watched Orochimaru drag the Uchiha away before going home and settling down with a cup of tea to read the file on his parents …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato sighed as he and the ninja he was with to deliver an important document stopped for camp “almost done, I can’t wait to get back”

“damn Minato we’ve only been gone a week” the brown haired ninja laughed.

“sorry Haru, I have my reasons for wanting to get back” aid the blonde with a light blush on his cheeks.

Haru snorted “if I had a cute little blonde waiting for me I’d be eager to” he said as they sat down to eat and go to sleep … however in the middle of the night their eyes snapped open and they slowly reached for a kunai … they could sense it … they were surrounded.

The ominous unseen shadows crept closer in the darkness … the silence was unbearable. Then in a split second everything changed as a flurry of kunai and shuriken sliced through the air and ripped up the leaf ninjas’ sleeping bags.

Dark figures of eight enemy ninjas emerged from the trees and approached the sleeping bags …

“search the bodies. The documents should be here” ordered the leader of the group and they grabbed the sleeping bags only to find them empty “fuck! Go find those bastards now!”

XXXXXXXXXX

“how did those guys find us?” whispered Haru as he and Minato hid in some trees.

The Namikaze frowned “they want these documents so they must’ve been waiting here for us to bring them. This is the only path to the palace where these documents are to go”

“great so this just got more complicated” muttered Haru. They both fell silent as they heard voices draw closer …

*Boom*

“Haru get down!” hissed Minato as he shoved his comrade out of the way of a blast … the explosion sent rubble and flames in every direction …

Haru peeked up “they hit our trap … are they dead?” he whispered, but Minato merely frowned and waited for an signs of life. As the smoke settled he saw one … two … three … four … five … six … yes, six bodies. The blonde jonin held up two fingers to tell Haru that there are two more enemies alive. The leaf ninjas quietly backed away, but they didn’t get very far …

A flurry of kunai came out of no where and sliced up Haru’s leg and hit Minato in the shoulder. Minato quickly supported Haru on his uninjured arm and they tried to find a place to lay low. He jumped over the edge of the small cliff. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed a cave slightly hidden by a tree at the bottom of the small cliff and moved for it.

“Minato I can’t go anywhere with my leg like this. Just go to the palace-”

“you should already know my answer to that Haru” said Minato as he took his comrade to the cave checked Haru’s bleeding leg.

“you are stubborn” Haru chuckled weakly, but his eyes widened “shit man, you’re bleeding pretty badly”

Minato blinked and looked over his shoulder … Haru was right … the kunai that hit Minato was buried deep in his flesh. The blood was pooling on the floor of the cave. The Namikaze was starting to feel dizzy from blood loss, but before he could treat his own injuries he sensed the two enemies approaching …

“hey I found blood” the leaf ninjas heard someone call … rocks fell from the top of the cliff meaning someone was coming down and suddenly there were two ninjas standing in the mouth of the cave “found you” …

XXXXXXXXXX

One week later …

Naruto smiled as he put away his medical journal and began cooking dinner “Minato should be back soon … maybe I should make something for him” the smells of fresh food being cooked filled the apartment “that storm outside doesn’t look good” muttered Naruto when he glanced out of the window at the pouring rains outside.

*bang*

“what was that? Did the door blow open- … Minato!” there leaning against the open door was the blonde jonin. Minato was soaked with rain and covered in blood “oh my god Minato” he ran over to Minato and carefully guided him to the couch. Once Minato was seated he removed the jonin’s vest and shirt so he could check for any wounds “what are you doing here Minato? With these wounds you should be in the hospital” said the worried Hoseki as he treated the deep wound on the jonin’s shoulder.

However none of the words he was saying was reaching Minato at the moment … the Namikaze was thinking about what happened on the mission …

**Flashback**

“found you” snarled the enemy ninja who was now close enough to identify … they were cloud ninjas “now where is it?” he kicked Haru farther into the cave and stomped on the leaf ninja’s injured leg making Haru scream in pain.

The second cloud ninja slammed Minato painfully against the cave wall before the blonde could help Haru “talk leaf shit, where are the documents?” growled the cloud ninja as he pulled out a sharp kunai and began slice up Minato’s stomach. The shallow cuts wouldn’t kill him, but it was painful …

Minato was already slowly bleeding out from his shoulder wound … his eyes were getting blurry … he was sure he was going to die here … and then something caught his eye … a sparkle. He punched the cloud ninja trying to carve up his flesh and tackled the cloud ninja hurting Haru …

Both cloud ninjas were furious and came towards the Leaf ninjas, but just before the could grab them they leaf shinobi vanished …

The Namikaze and his comrade reappeared outside next to the tree beside the cliff “Rasengan” a spiraling ball of energy formed in his uninjured hand and he slammed it into the cliff … the cave collapsed and the cloud ninjas were crushed …

The blonde jonin looked up … there glinting in the early morning light was one of his special kunais that must have fallen out of his pocket and gotten stuck in the branches …

**Flashback Over**

There was only one thing he was thinking of when he thought he’d die … Naruto …

“you really should go to the hospital and change out of those wet clothes” said Naruto as he gently dried Minato’s hair with a towel. The little blonde pouted as Minato shook his head clearly refusing to go “ok I won’t force you, but you should warm up- mmm” Minato grabbed Naruto’s wrist and pulled the medic closer so he could kiss the cute Hoseki.

A soft moan escaped Naruto’s lips as the kiss became deeper … he barely noticed Minato shift their positions so that they were laying on the couch. Naruto loved the feeling of Minato’s weight on top of him … the kiss broke only for a moment for some much needed air …

Naruto eyes spotted the fresh bandages he just wrapped around Minato’s wounds and gently pushed the jonin off “Minato we can’t” he said softly.

“you don’t want to?” asked Minato who looked disheartened.

“n-no I want to, but you’re hurt” said the blushing medic. Naruto was about to get up and make a plate of food for Minato, but he didn’t get far before he was suddenly picked up “Minato wait your injuri-mmm” those warm lips silenced him again and he felt himself being carried away … he vaguely heard the door to his bedroom being kicked open and the feeling of soft sheets caress his skin.

As Minato laid Naruto on the bed upstairs he reluctantly broke the kiss to look at the adorable flushed medic on the bed “I don’t care … I can’t take another second without you. Please let me be with you”

The blush on Naruto’s cheeks darkened as his he gazed into Minato’s eyes … he couldn’t say a word so he just nodded slightly … Minato smiled and leaned in to capture those full lips into another kiss. Naruto moaned into the kiss … he gasped suddenly and broke the kiss as Minato’s hand slipped into his shirt to tease his sensitive skin …

“you’re so beautiful” said Minato as he watched Naruto squirm under his touch. He carefully tugged away the medics clothes exposing the delicious tan skin …

“ahhh Minato please ahhh nggh” moaned the Hoseki as Minato’s hot mouth descended on his nipple … his back arched off the bed as his nipples were teased. Naruto couldn’t help but writhe as that hot tongue slowly moved lower and traced the length of his weeping cock …

Minato licked the tip of Naruto’s erection to taste the pre cum “delicious” he groaned, he was addicted to Naruto’s taste and gently nibbled at the tip earning passionate moans from the flushed medic …

“ohhh god Minato ahhh” Naruto screamed as a finger gently penetrated his virgin entrance and at the same time Minato swallowed his cock down to the root. Naruto’s heart was racing … his fingers laced their way into the jonin’s blonde hair … he tried to buck his hips, but Minato’s free hand was holding his hips down. A second finger pushed passed the tight ring of muscles making Naruto wince ..

Minato froze as he felt his love flinch in pain “are you ok Naruto?”

Naruto panted softly “I’m fine Minato. Please don’t stop” Minato smiled and continued his ministrations. The Hoseki moaned wildly as the jonin’s fingers stirred and massaged his insides … the pain was gone and the friction was driving him insane “Minato I ahhh I can’t take anymore ahhhh oh I ahh I’m cumming” … Minato pulled back … Naruto’s back arched … his toes curled and he came splashing his seed onto his abs …

“are you ready Naruto?” asked Minato as he lined up his cock with Naruto’s entrance.

“yes … ahhhh big ahhhhah” Naruto whimpered as inch by inch Minato pushed deeper into him. The feeling of being stretched was so different, but it felt so good. Slowly Minato began moving … the trusts became faster and harder as the medic moaned and writhed in pleasure under him …

“I … love you Naruto” Minato groaned as he felt his climax coming.

“I love you too Minato ahhhh c-cumming” screamed Naruto … both the lovers came together. The feeling of that hot cum filling his tight channel made Naruto moan before passing out … Minao barely managed to roll next to Naruto before also passing out …

XXXXXXXXXX

Two weeks later …

“Youth! Thank you for helping me move into my new place Naruto” yelled Lee as he unlocked the door to an apartment “so how is Minato doing with that suspension?”

Naruto chuckled as he unsealed several pieces of furniture from a scroll “oh he’s fine. Really it’s only a three week suspension and that’s about how long his medical leave would be so he isn’t missing much. I did tell him to go to the hospital … ok, where do you want this chair?”

Lee tapped his chin “hmmm over there … I thought he did go to the hospital”

“well he did, but he just dropped off his friend Haru, but he came straight to my place after that and in a storm no less. It’s no wonder the hokage was pissed” said Naruto as he positioned the chair … but as he moved over to help Lee move a couch he was struck with a dizzy spell and nearly fell over …

“Naruto! Hey are you ok? I’ll get you some water” yelled Lee.

A sweat drop appeared on Naruto’s temple as he heard several crashes during his brother’s search for a cup “I’m perfectly fine Lee. I’ve been doing a few night shifts at the hospital. That could be the reason I’ve been off lately”

“off? what do you mean off?” asked Lee as he handed Naruto a cup of water.

The medic took a few sips of water before answering “ummm I just haven’t been feeling great … a little nauseous and dizzy sometimes. I’ll just try a medical scan jutsu” he made a hand sign and his hand became enshrouded with green chakra. He ran that chakra covered hand over his stomach … the green chakra suddenly turned pink as it hovered over the lower part of his stomach …

“cool … it’s pink now” said Lee.

“it’s not pink it’s red” stated Naruto.

“it looks pink” muttered Lee.

Naruto shook his head “it can’t be pink. Pink is pregnancy”

“I’M AN UNCLE!? … we need a crib and vitamins! Oh what color should we paint the baby room-”

“I’M A GUY, I’M NOT PREGNANT” Naruto wailed.

“are you sure? you know I always thought you wee too cute to be a boy. You can tell me Naruto! I’ll care no matter what gender you are” yelled Lee as he struck a pose.

“you jerk” the little blonde pouted.

Lee chuckled “kidding kidding, but you should get a check up or take a break from the hospital”

“yeah … I’ll go tomorrow, but lets finish this first” said Naruto as they continued moving furniture.

“you would look cute pregnant- ow!” Lee hopped around holding his foot after Naruto ‘accidently’ dropped a weight on it …


	12. Shocking News!

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Minato x Naruto**

**Last Time:**

“you would look cute pregnant- ow!” Lee hopped around holding his foot after Naruto ‘accidently’ dropped a weight on it …

XXXXXXXXXX

Kabuto smiled at his patient as he helped her out of the exam room “now stay off your feet for a while and drink plenty of liquids” he made sure his patient left safely before turning to go back into the hospital “Naruto, how’s it going? What are you doing here so early? Your shift doesn’t start for an hour” asked the medic as he saw the little blonde coming over to him.

“hi Kabuto … umm … I need some help. I think I’m doing the medical scam jutsu wrong” said Naruto as they walked into the hospital.

The medic raised an eyebrow “really? Lets see” Naruto flipped the three simple hands and his hand lit up in green chakra “that looks right … why do you think something is wrong?” asked the medic … he got his answer when Naruto ran his hand over his own stomach and green turned bright pink.

“Kabuto? Hello Kabuto?” Naruto waved his hands in front of the blue haired medic’s face … out of no where Kabuto suddenly snapped out of his daze and dragged Naruto into an exam room.

“on the table now” ordered the senior medic as he shut the door.

Naruto looked worried as he got on the exam table “is something wrong Kabuto?”

It was easy to hear the worry in the blonde’s voice and it made Kabuto try to calm down “I don’t know for sure … this could be simply because of your unique chakra abilities or maybe it’s a physical quality Hoseki’s have that we don’t know about” said Kabuto as he tried to keep Naruto … and himself calm “lets first get a blood sample and run some quick tests”

With a surprisingly shaky hand Kabuto found a vein and after taking a deep breath to steady his hand he inserted the needle …

The Hoseki watched the blood flow from his arm and through the clear tube and finally pooling in a glass vile “do you think something is wrong?” he asked as Kabuto removed the needle and labeled the tube.

“honestly I don’t know … I never had this happen before. Let me check something else” he did a few hand signs and both his hands lit up with green chakra … he placed his left hand on Naruto stomach and his right hand over the puncture made to draw the blood. Kabuto’s right hand turn deep red and his left was a soft pink …

“is that right?” asked Naruto.

“this is the right red for an injury, but this pink …” Kabuto sighed an canceled the jutsu “I just don’t know … I’ll drop the blood sample off and we should go see Orochimaru. He is the one who has done the most research on the Hosekis and preformed the autopsies on your parents we they were found in the pile of bodies after the massacre. That means he knows the most and may have an idea about what’s going on”

Naruto’s eyes widened as he was dragged away “wait what about my shift?”

“you’re getting the day off” remarked Kabuto as he dropped off the blonde sample.

XXXXXXXXXX

“ok I have to be very careful with this chemical … if I do too much it will explode … three drops, no more” muttered the snake sage as he carefully squeezed a small eyedropper over a test tube filled with a green liquid …

*drip* the first drop of the red liquid fell from the eyedropper …

*drip*

“almost there” whispered Orochimaru.

*bang* Kabuto barged into the room with Naruto ”WHY IS NARUTO PREGNANT?!”

Orochimaru’s head shot up with his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets with shock “WHAT?”

*drip*drip*BOOM* Naruto jumped behind the door just in time to avoid the lab table that was thrown across the room by the force of the blast, but Orochimaru and Kabuto were not as lucky …

Naruto peeked into the room “oh my god!” he stepped into the destroyed room and dragged both of the other males out from under the scorched piles of debris. The blonde makes three clones to help put out the small fires around the lab and clean up …

30 minutes later …

“uggg … what happened?” grumbled Orochimaru as he sat up and looked around to see multiple Narutos cleaning the room while another Naruto was treating his and Kabuto’s wounds …

“the lab blew up” said the blonde as he put a bandage on a gash on Orochimaru’s arm.

“oh right … did I hear someone mention something about someone being pregnant before the blast or was that caused by me hitting my head?” asked the snake sage who was sporting a headache.

The Hoseki checked the sage’s head for any injuries and check for a concussion “umm … well no, that actually happened. How many fingers?” he held up three fingers.

“three. What do you mean? … are you pregnant?!” the stunned sage yelled.

“yes ... no? maybe? We just aren’t really sure what’s going on. That’s why we came to see you considering you know the most about Naruto’s family” admitted the blue haired medic.

The snake sage blinked “errrrr … ok … pregnant men isn’t my specialty … actually come to think of it I remember something weird about your father’s autopsy … there was an abnormal mass in his stomach. It wasn’t cancerous or anything, but it looked almost like a uterus just smaller. Unfortunately we can’t look at the body again because it was cremated with the other massacre victims, but I don’t think you should be surprised if you are pregnant for the simple fact is that we know very little about your family’s qualities”

“ok ... so I really could be pregnant” wondered Naruto as he laid his hands on his stomach.

Orochimaru smiled “I take it you and Minato became even closer in the last few weeks” he chuckled as Naruto’s face turned bright red.

*ring*ring*

Kabuto leapt to his feet and ran to his phone, which was buried under a shattered table “that must be the results for the blood test! I told them to call me the second they came in” he dove into the rubble and came up with his phone and quickly answered “yes this is Kabuto do you have those results I asked for? … that’s great … positive, are you sure?” Orochimaru shook his head as Kabuto started to freak out and took Kabuto’s phone.

“yes thank you for the fast results … yes I’ll tell the patient in question to get everything they need, goodbye” he hung up the phone and swatted Kabuto on the back of the head “get a hold of yourself Kabuto”

“so I really am p-pregnant!” gasped Naruto, but he paused and thought about it “it feels right … what am I going to tell Minato?!” yelped Naruto.

“yeah you better go tell him” said Orochimaru and Naruto quickly left the room.

“this could be a very risky pregnancy … do you think Minato will mind if I move in with Naruto to monitor him?” asked Kabuto.

“I’m going to go out on a limb and say yes … where do you think you’re going? Get cleaning” ordered the sage.

The medic blinked and looked around at the mess “what? Why me?”

“because you are the maniac who caused it” said the snake sage and gave Kabuto a mop … sadly Naruto’s clones were dispelled so it would be only him cleaning …

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found Minato reading a book outside his home “ummm Minato?”

“Naruto? What are you doing here? I thought you had a shift” exclaimed Minato as he jumped up and hugged the smaller blonde.

“something unexpected came up and I was given the day off” said Naruto as he snuggled into the strong chest “actually I need to talk to you about that-”

“hey Minato! We need a referee, can you help us?” yelled a group of jonins and chunins.

“yeah sure, I’ll be right there” said the blonde jonin.

“but Minato-”

“this won’t take long Naruto. I’ll be right back” said Minato and he kissed Naruto before joining the other shinobis.

“ok” and Naruto waited … and waited … and waited some more. Sadly it seemed like every chance there was to talk to Minato someone would ask him for help or advice. Now Minato was basically sparring with a group of jonin and Naruto had to back away because he didn’t want to risk getting hurt “this is taking too long. This is the last day of his suspension so if I don’t tell him soon he’ll go on a mission and what do I do then?” Naruto felt tears fall from his eyes.

“Naruto my youthful friend-… what’s wrong?” Lee yelped and went over to Naruto.

“Lee … I finally went to the doctor’s today and … I need to explain a few things” Naruto spent the next few minutes explaining about his family and very important development …

Lee was crying he was so happy “I really am an uncle! I’ve never been so happy!” he pulled out a box of tissues and blew his nose loudly “this is the most youthful day ever! What did Minato say?”

“well I … I haven’t had a chance to tell him yet” whimpered Naruto. Lee looked up and saw the people sparring with Minato … it was Gai and a few other jonins …

“I got, let me handle this one” he was suddenly cloaked in green and vanished at amazing speeds before reappearing in the middle of the fight “STOP NOW!” he roared as he clocked Minato in the face at the same time as he kicked Gai.

“Lee what the hell are you doing?! You could’ve been hurt!” yelled a worried Gai.

“a most youthful sacrifice!” he exclaimed making everyone sweat drop “Minato, Naruto has been trying to discuss a serious matter with you for a while now. You need to hear this especially if you plan on taking any missions”

Minato’s eyes widened and looked towards his little blonde medic “why is he so far away?”

“with his current medical condition being as sensitive as it is he probably didn’t to risk getting hurt” the second those words left his mouth Minato broke into a run. The jonins and Lee watched Naruto talk to Minato “that’s good Naruto, now tell him” exclaimed an excited Lee …

Suddenly Minato froze …

The Namikaze’s eyes rolled back and he hit the ground …

Gai’s jaw dropped “Minato fainted! What did Naruto tell him?!”

Lee gave them a thumbs up “you’ll find out! Excuse me, I have to help Naruto carry his boyfriend” the jonins watched in shock as Lee draped Minato over his shoulder and walked away with Naruto …

XXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade and Orochimaru blinked as they entered the Namikaze compound and saw Minato laying on the couch with Naruto and Lee waiting for him to wake up “what’s going here?” she asked, but the snake sage smirked as he realized what probably happened.

Just before anyone could explain Minato woke up “is it true Naruto?”

“yes” answered the Hoseki … Minato smiled and kissed Naruto.

“is anyone going to explain?” asked Tsunade as she smiled at the couple.

Orochimaru chuckled “lets give them a minute then everything will be explained” they all left for now, but everything was explained and everyone couldn’t be happier …


	13. One Question

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

**"Demon / summon / ghost speaking"**

**(Demon / summon / ghost thinking)**

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: Minato x Naruto**

**NOT incest - Minato and Naruto are not related in this story**

**Last Time:**

Orochimaru chuckled “lets give them a minute then everything will be explained” they all left for now, but everything was explained and everyone couldn’t be happier …

XXXXXXXXXX

“YOUTH! This place is yours! How youthful! Which room is the baby’s? I got a few presents ready” yelled Lee as he walked into a brand new two story house only a few meters away from the Namikaze compound.

“already? You know I’m only about four mouths along right Lee?” Naruto chuckled as he showed Lee upstairs “this is going to be the baby’s room” the Hoseki smiled as he opened the door to a beautiful circular room with a moon and sun embedded in the domed ceiling right over a intricately carved crib. There was a lot of light thanks to the large bay window facing the backyard …

Lee’s widened in awe “wow … how youthful! I’ll set my presents over there!” he whipped out a storage scroll and unsealed his gifts …

Naruto’s jaw dropped as a huge pile of colorfully wrapped packages of several shapes and sizes appeared “oh wow … you got all this Lee? … is this why you took all those mission the last few months? So you could get all of these presents?”

“of course! It was worth it and all the paper cuts I got wrapping them” the taijutsu user grinned as he held up his bandaged hands making Naruto wince …

“let me heal your hands Lee” said a clearly concerned medic as he made Lee sit down in a chair in the living room.

“ummm … alright, but don’t push yourself” said Lee as he gave Naruto his hands “so where’s Minato? I thought he’d be here. Is he brushing you off again?” asked the brotherly figure with a rare serious look on his face as the medic finished healing his hands.

A blush spread across the blonde’s cheeks “ummmm … actually Minato didn’t really brush me off that day I found out about this” Naruto smiled as he laid a hand on his slightly swollen belly.

“huh? What do you mean? You were in tears when I ran into you” remarked a puzzled spandex wearer.

“well … you see … I kind of misjudged the amount of time that day … I went to the hospital at 8:00 and met you at about 9:10. M-Minato wasn’t busy very long at all and Gai apparently wouldn’t take no for an answer … kind of silly aren’t I, for crying after only a few minutes” mumbled Naruto in embarrassment …

Lee shook his head and pulled Naruto into a hug “not at all, you were carrying the youthful news of a miracle that you wanted to tell … every second must’ve felt like an eternity” Naruto smiled … Minato suddenly skidded through the door and slammed the door shut “Minato we-” Lee clamped his own mouth shut as the blonde jonin started shushing him …

A few moments of silence passed before someone was heard outside “MINATO MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL COME BACK” everyone stayed quiet and waited for Gai to leave …

Naruto sensed Gai leaving and released the breath he didn’t even know he was holding “he’s gone”

Minato slid down to the floor he was so relieved “I don’t think I can keep doing this” he blinked as he finally noticed that Lee was there “hey Lee, I see you’re back from those missions … if it’s not asking too much-”

“you want me to talk to Gai-sensei?” guessed Lee.

“could you, please. He gets worse everyday Kakashi is locked up” the jonin nearly pleaded.

“yeah I’ll talk to him. I bet he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it” muttered Lee with a heavy sigh as Minato stood up and kissed Naruto. The Hoseki chuckled softly as he felt Minato’s hand gently touch his stomach.

“I’m on guard duty for the next few months so I won’t miss anything. If you need me I’ll be there ok” said Minato sincerely as his gazed into those beautiful blue orbs.

“you don’t have to do anything like that for me-” Naruto was silenced as those lips pressed firmly against his.

When Minato finally pulled back he looked at the flushed face of his lover “I’m doing this because I want to so don’t hesitate to get me”

Lee nodded approvingly “I like it. Use him all you want- … I didn’t mean it to sound so perverted, but I guess that works here too” said Lee absentmindedly masking both blondes blush brightly.

*ding*

“that must be the timer … the cookies must ready” muttered Naruto as he backed out of Minato’s arms. Minato forced himself to let the smaller male go, but afterwards he slipped his hand into his pocket …

“COOKIES? What kind? Can I have some?” exclaimed Lee excitedly as he followed Naruto into kitchen “oooh … cinnamon cookies yummmm” Lee’s mouth watered at the sight and smell of the sweet piping hot cookies as they were pulled from the over.

“I thought you’d like these, but they’re hot so wait or you’ll burn yourself” Naruto warned as Lee reached for the cookies.

“I know-ow” Lee yelped.

Naruto sweat dropped “you burned your finger didn’t you?”

“… noooo” Lee hid his hand behind hid back as his eyes shifted guiltily … it looked like he was eating something too.

The blonde medic rolled his eyes and rubbed his stomach “your uncle is a strange one” he sighed as he casually spoke to his unborn child.

Minato chuckled as he watched to two “how did your check up go?” he asked as he pulled his hand out of his pocket …

“Kabuto is driving me crazy. I don’t like being poked and prodded everyday” said Naruto with a soft pout.

“you can’t blame everyone for taking this seriously” said Minato as he walked up behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around the medics slender waist “something as amazing as this has never happened before … at least not a known event” Minato gently rubbed Naruto’s stomach with his thumbs earning a soft moan from the Hoseki.

Lee smiled “we can’t be too careful. Of course by the time you get to the next ones I’m sure it won’t be as big of a concern”

“n-next ones?” Minato blushed as Naruto hid his red face in the jonin’s chest “Lee, just eat your cookies”

“will do!” exclaimed Lee as he snatched two more cookies.

A few hours passed and Lee finally left … Minato felt his heart pounding in his chest … they were alone now, but why is that frightening? They have been living together for a couple months now, but his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest … It might have to do with the item in his pocket …

“you’ve been making things in the kitchen all day Naruto so let me take care of dinner” said Minato.

“ok Minato” Naruto nodded and sat down to read a book. The medic never saw Minato stare at him and pull something out of his pocket … it was a tiny black box covered in a velvety texture. This item was burning a hole in his pocket since he picked it up at the store this morning … Minato took a deep breath, but when he saw Naruto curled up on the couch with a book he broke out into a nervous wreck … his hands were shaking and he was unable to speak … he put the box back in his pocket and he retreated to the kitchen to begin cooking …

“dinner is ready” exclaimed Minato as he set the final utensils on the table.

Naruto hopped up off the couch and came to the table “everything smells great”

“I hope you like it … umm Naruto?” Minato slowly reached into his pocket with a shaky hand …

“yes Minato” Naruto looked at the jonin with his beautiful eyes and any shred of courage abandoned the blonde Namikaze …

“it … it’s nothing” he stuttered and nervously took his hand out of his pocket without the box. Minato sat down and they ate their meal in silence … Naruto didn’t see Minato glancing nervously at him though out dinner.

“that was delicious- …” Naruto gasped slightly and held his stomach.

Minatp ran over to Naruto and kneeled on the ground in front of the medic “are you ok Naruto? Do you want me to get Kabuto? I’ll go get him-” his arm was grabbed by Naruto before he could go anywhere. Naruto just smiled and guided Minato’s hand to a spot on his stomach … the jonin’s eyes widened as he felt a slight flutter under his hand.

“he or she is moving” said Naruto softly … Minato was stunned … he rested his face against Naruto’s stomach to feel the little movements. Everything suddenly became so real, but it still felt like a dream at the same time. Minato held Naruto close for several minutes before letting go long enough to reach into his pocket and pull out the box …

”Naruto … will you marry me?” he opened the box revealing a shiny gold ring … there was no diamond. Naruto wasn’t the type to go for that, but the elegant weeping willow pattern carved into the edge of the ring captured the medic’s eyes.

Naruto’s eyes welled up with tears as he looked at the ring “y-yes, I’d love to” Minato grinned and happily place the ring on Naruto’s finger … it fit perfectly …

XXXXXXXXXX

“this is interesting” said a blue haired woman with red lipstick in a black kimono strolling down the streets of Konoha “this village is doing a damn good job of hiding any information, but it looks like a male here is pregnant … it’s no guarantee since many clan have this trait and hide it, but maybe a Hoseki did survive. I will investigate further just in case” she tapped her chin in thought revealing a tattoo on her arm …

The tattoo was of a bloody red skull with sharp teeth and horns holding a white flower in its mouth … it was the mark of Demon’s Gate …


	14. Shot Glass

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: seme Minato x Naruto**

**Last Time:**

The tattoo was of a bloody red skull with sharp teeth and horns holding a white flower in its mouth … it was the mark of Demon’s Gate …

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato smiled as he brushed the blonde bangs out of Naruto’s sleeping face as he came into the bedroom “I love you Naruto” he whispered softly and kissed the Hoseki’s lips. His heart skipped a beat as Naruto smiled in his sleep … he stared at the small blonde in bed for a few seconds before getting his jonin jacket …

“Minato” the jonin turned and saw Naruto looking at him.

“I’m sorry Naruto did I wake you?” asked Minato

“n-no” Naruto blushed lightly.

The jonin had a feeling that the medic wanted to say something “is something wrong Naruto? You can tell me”

“it’s just that my hormones are causing some things to go overboard” said Naruto softly into his pillow.

“like what?” Minato leaned closer and he was stunned to find himself grabbed by the collar and pulled into a kiss … it didn’t take long for Minato to move on top of Naruto and kiss back “this is something you should tell me about” Minato chuckled as he felt Naruto erection against his leg.

Naruto’s back arched and moaned as Minato rolled his hips delicious sparks of friction race up their spines “aahhhh Minato!”

“you’re so cute” Minato said as he moved down the medic’s body earning soft moans with each lick, nip or suck of the tan skin. Minato caressed the swollen belly of his lover … the changes to Naruto’s body only served to enhance Minato’s attraction for the blonde medic … every stretch mark was a reminder of the life his love is giving him …

“ahhhh oooh M-Minato“ Naruto moaned loudly as the jonin teased the tip of his cock with his tongue before swallowing it all the way down to the root. Minato felt Naruto close his legs around his neck as pleasure ripped through his body … the jonin gently used his hand to push the medic’s right leg and open the legs … he massaged a sensitive spot behind Naruto’s knee as he held the legs apart.

“M-Minato ahhh I’m ahhh hah hahhh ah oh I’m cumming” the flushed medic thrashed … the jonin loved the feeling of Naruto’s hips bucking against his mouth even faster as his lover’s climax approached … the medic screamed and his back arched off the bed as his cum gushed into Minato’s mouth … Minato licked away the last drops of cum from his lips as he removed his clothes …

Minato leaned over and gave Naruto a searing kiss as he thrust his hard cock into the medic’s tight heat … Naruto broke the kiss to give a loud lustful moan “I love you Naruto” groaned Minato as Naruto’s body clenched around him each time hit that sweet spot.

“Minato I oh god ahhh I love you!” Naruto screamed passionately. Minato ripped three orgasms from Naruto before collapsing next to his love.

“I should … get to … my guard duty” Minato panted, but as he got up Naruto grabbed his hand and he looked into those big blue eyes “seriously? Again!” Minato smiled and kissed Naruto again … they went back to making love to each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

Shizune smiled as Minato helped Naruto sit on the exam table “month seven! Lets see if your little one is ready to let us see its gender this time” she said as Tsunade came into the room.

“I hope we can see this time … oh Minato, I know you’re on maternity call so you can come and go for emergencies, but why were you 3 to 4 hours late for the last month?” asked Tsunade as Shizune prepared Naruto for the ultrasound.

“I had to help Naruto” was all Minato said as Naruto was focusing on the monitor … he tried to look indifferent, but his mother kept staring at him … and staring … and staring. Finally he broke eye contact with a blush on his cheeks making his mother smirk … she knew what ‘help’ Naruto needed.

“I got it!” exclaimed Shizune happily getting everyone’s attention.

“what is it?” Naruto asked excitedly …

“a girl” Shizune smiled as everyone looked so happy. Minato couldn’t stop himself from kissing Naruto …

XXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya smiled as he looked at a pink stuffed bunny in the storefront window “a granddaughter” said whispered happily … Naruto was going to have a little girl. The toad sage went and bought the bunny. After safely sealing it away into a scroll he left the store …

“YOUTH!”

“LOOK OUT”

The toad sage blinked and looked up just in time to see someone flying at him and crashing into the ground in front of his feet.

Gai landed gracefully on the ground “looks like I win again Kakashi!”

XXXXXXXXXX

“I hate paperwork-” Tsunade looked up as she heard someone come into her office “what the fuck happened to you Lee?” she gasped as Jiraiya came in with the battered taijutsu user slung over his shoulder.

“hokage-sama … Gai-sensei isn’t handling Kakashi’s absence very well” mumbled Lee through swollen lips as Jiraiya set him on the couch …

Shizune smiled and came in with a tray of snacks “Lady Tsunade I - … oh my god” her eyes widened as she spotted Lee and dropped the tray on the table to help Tsunade heal the wounds “what happened and why are you here and not at the hospital?”

“that’s what I’d like to know” said Tsunade as she glanced at Jiraiya.

The toad sage frowned “it’s like Lee said … Gai has kind of … flipped his lid. When I left a store just minutes ago Lee was slammed into the ground in front of me by Gai and Gai called him Kakashi and walked away. Lee insisted on coming here to explain”

Lee nodded with most of this face healed now “Kakashi has always been my sensei’s rival and now that Kakashi is locked away … it’s like he’s not accepting it no matter what I say. He was fine the first couple months, but now … something needs to be done about Gai-sensei. Maybe guards or something, but sooner would be better”

“are you sure we can’t just give him time to process it? It is a big change for him” suggested Shizune.

“normally I would agree with you Shizune, but this time it’s very different. The reason Lee has been trying to talk some sense into Gai is because Minato was the original replacement for Kakashi” said Tsunade with a frown etched on her face.

Jiraiya sighed “if he goes for Minato then Naruto could get caught in the crossfire”

“exactly, I don’t want Naruto to get hurt” exclaimed a clearly concerned Lee.

“none of us do … so how do I handle this mess?” muttered Tsunade.

“I have an idea” everyone looked up and saw Orochimaru standing outside the door.

“really? Thank god, what is it?” asked the hokage.

Orochimaru frowned “just let me explain first before yelling” Tsunade’s eyes narrowed before reluctantly nodding “good … I think, just for once in a while when Gai needs to blow off steam, that Kakashi should be allowed to leave prison” he winced as Tsunade was clearly was about to scream.

“that might be the only way” said Jiraiya.

“ARE YOU BOTH NUTS?” snapped the hokage.

“Tsunade, Gai is very strong and Kakashi has been training with him for years. Kakashi is the only one who can handle Gai’s insane training games and personality … besides it seems we need to do something fast because I just saw Gai chasing after a group of anbu on the way here. We are losing ninjas left and right” argued the snake sage.

*crash*boom* _“YOUTH!”_

They all blinked and glanced out the window “ok, I’ll release Kakashi, but he will be under constant supervision” announced the hokage … the sight that prompted this decision was Gai dragging an anbu away by his feet to do laps around the village. The anbu was clawing at the ground in a desperate attempt to get away …

XXXXXXXXXX

“come on think there has to something here” the blue haired woman from Demon’s Gate tapped her chin in thought. She frowned as she caught sight of her tattoo on her right arm and sent a little chakra into it … it disappeared moments later “there … now I know someone here is going to marry and to the pregnant male, but who? If I can get that information then I can get to the pregnant male and confirm if the male is a Hoseki or not-”

*crash*clang* the ground a few feet from her exploded and something that looked like a frying pan hit her head knocking her out cold …

”hey miss are you ok?” the woman’s eyes opened up and she saw that she was being supported by a silver haired ninja with a black mask covering the lower half of his face and his headband tilted over one eye.

“yes I’m fine. I’m Jade … who are you and what hit me?” she asked as she subtly pulled her right arm out of the ninja’s grasp.

“that’s good, I’m Kakashi Hatake and it was that frying pan” he pointed at the item that hit her.

“lets go my youthful rival!” a ninja clad in green jumped out of the trees and dragged Kakashi away with a few anbu not far behind.

Jade sweat dropped “what weird ninjas in this village” she got up and walked through town for a couple hours before stopping at a bar … she was surprised to see the silver haired ninja there “Kakashi right? … bad day?” she asked as she saw a line of eight empty shot glasses in front of him.

“you could say that” he flipped the shot glasses over and ordered two more as he shakily made a line with four glasses and placed three on top of the first four like he was forming a pyramid.

“want to talk about it?” she mentally smirked as he downed another shot through the mask and set it on top of the second row of three shot glasses completing his third row of two shot glasses.

Kakashi slurred slightly “yeah … I screwed up badly with someone and now I’m only ‘allowed to attend’ his wedding”

“wedding? I heard something about that. I’m sure it couldn’t have been that bad if you still get to go. Groom or Bride?” she asked sweetly.

“groom … I think they only want to keep an eye on me and I can’t blame them” he drank another shot and fiddled with the glass “I let my anger get the best of me and I nearly … I destroyed the trust the hokage’s son had in me. The person I considered a little brother was hurt because of I thought his lover was someone else *hiccup* and not only was I wrong about who my brother’s lover was related to am not seen as family anymore”

“who was your brother’s lover related to?” asked Jade.

“I thought he was related to an Uzumaki who murdered my father, but *hiccup* he was really a Hoseki … someone I had no connection to” Kakashi slurred.

“really? I’m sure everything will turn out fine. You should get some rest” she said before leaving the bar. Kakashi watched her leave then set the last shot glass on his pyramid completing the pyramid …


	15. Bestowing Fire

**(** I'm thinking)

"I'm speaking"

/Author's comments\

**Pairing: seme Minato x Naruto**

**Last Time:**

“really? I’m sure everything will turn out fine. You should get some rest” she said before leaving the bar. Kakashi watched her leave then set the last shot glass on his pyramid completing the pyramid …

XXXXXXXXXX

“are you ready Naruto?” exclaimed Lee who was bouncing with excitement in a black suit couldn’t stay still to save his life.

Naruto chuckled as Lee almost tipped over a chair in his excitement “we’re still early Lee … hey Lee do you think I should pull my hair back or leave it?” asked Naruto as he looked at his long wavy golden hair that now reached the middle of his back.

Instead of answering Lee got up and stood behind Naruto with a grin “close your eyes” Naruto smiled and let his eyes close. The medic could feel the light tugging of Lee manipulating his hair “ok open”

“oh Lee” Naruto gasped as he saw what Lee did. The blonde hair was loose and draped over Naruto’s right shoulder. A beautiful long simple silver hair clip with tiny white flowers mixed with white gems that started at the top of his head and went back and down to twist into the hair like a vine gently holding the hair in place “it’s beautiful, thank you”

Lee grinned “you’re welcome … that’s the music, it’s time!” Lee helped Naruto stand and admired the simple white kimono the pregnant blonde was wearing “you look amazing by the way. I bet Minato will faint again” the taijutsu user snickered earning a playful nudge in the ribs from Naruto. Lee offered the blonde his arm and just as Naruto hooked his arm with his brother figure’s the double doors of the room swung open … the two started walking in time the music … down the aisle with several rows of seats on either side and Minato waiting at the other end with Tsunade who was wearing the hokage robes … it was their wedding!

They were all in a simple very open temple. There were many kinds of flowers decorating the sides of the aisle. All the windows were wide open allowing the warm breeze to caress the flowers sending a few petals floating through the air with every gust. Only a few people were present including Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kakashi and Shizune who were sitting in the seats watching Lee walk Naruto down the aisle … except Kabuto and Shizune. Kabuto was freaking out that something might trip Naruto on the way so he has inspected every inch of carpet and followed close to the blonde the second he came in on Lee’s arm. Shizune was taking pictures with the photographer.

Minato’s heart was about to beat straight out of his chest and through his white yukata when his eyes met Naruto’s (so beautiful, I really am a lucky man) he thought happily. Naruto was only days away from giving birth made everything far more amazing. Tsunade smiled at the look on her son’s face and could hardly wait to marry the couple.

“Naruto looks so lovely … I hope Minato doesn’t faint like you did Jiraiya” whispered Orochimaru to his former teammate sitting next to him. The snake sage grabbed Kabuto by the collar and pulled him out of the aisle where he forced the medic to sit down.

Jiraiya twitched in irritation “I-I didn’t faint”

“you didn’t hit the floor because I had a snake hold you up, but you did faint. Don’t you remember me jabbing you to wake you up for your vows” the snake sage pointed out as Lee gave Naruto away to Minato and sat down next to them “and even if you refuse to admit that you can’t deny that you fainted when you heard you were going to be a father”

“Minato did too” the toad sage grumbled.

“yes, but in Minato’s youthful defense it is far more shocking to hear you knocked up your _male_ lover” said Lee. Orochimaru and Kabuto both nodded in agreement and stayed quiet to listen to the wedding. They listened as the couple exchanged their vows and after Tsunade said what was needed they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

After an applause from the happy guests and pictures Naruto went back into the dressing room he was in before to get his bag.

 _“Lee, do know where I put my bag?”_ called Naruto from the dressing room. Lee, Minato, Kabuto and Jiraiya disappeared into the room to help Naruto

Kakashi raised an eyebrow “what’s with the bag?” he asked when he saw Naruto and everyone else reemerge from the dressing and saw that the blonde medic now had a small blue shoulder bag hanging from his shoulder.

“Kabuto insists that Naruto should keep hydrated and have snacks so the bag is for that … Hold it Kabuto, you’re not going with them” sighed Orochimaru as he grabbed Kabuto again before he could follow Naruto and Minato on their walk through the gardens.

“but what if Naruto needs help” argued Kabuto.

Tsunade rolled her eyes “Minato can come get someone if something happens. Shizune lets see your and your friend’s pictures”

Shizune and the photographer smiled as they came over “ok … hey wait a sec … where did Kakashi go?” the hokage blinked and looked around.

“dammit Kakashi! You not off the hook yet!” growled Tsunade menacingly.

XXXXXXXXXX

“what a lovely wedding” growled some bulky black haired man with a black bandana covering half his face. Without any sleeves going with his black jacket it was easy to see his right bicep where the tattoo of a bloody skull with a white flower in its mouth was “is that the Hoseki Jade?”

A curvy woman with blue hair jumped down from the trees and watched the newlyweds walk through the gardens together “yes, the smaller blonde with the hair clip is the Hoseki … he’s almost ready to give birth so be careful Jaken” said the spy as they watched from a safe distance so they wouldn’t be sensed.

“you don’t need to tell me that” Jaken grumbled and signaled with a twitch of the hand to about 60 ninjas and five medics behind him “we’ll attack once they get to the stream … the first wave of ten will separate the Hoseki so the medical squad can drug him and take him away. he may be young and pregnant, but a Hokseki is still potentially dangerous especially if he knows about his power to manipulate nature. Can’t have the baby getting harmed either … who’s this turkey?”

Jade raised an eyebrow and sighed as she saw the silver haired ninja approach the newlyweds nervously “that is my source Kakashi Hatake … there’s a bit a tension between him and the Hoseki”

Jaken mulled over the bit of information “the copycat ninja huh …” he watched the newlyweds, especially Minato, react to Kakashi’s presence as the silver haired ninja attempted to talk to them … neither of them wanted Kakashi around “the more distractions the better for us … they’re almost at the stream. This will be done in 30 seconds”

XXXXXXXXXX

Minato smiled “you look amazing Naruto” Naruto smiled softly and the two were about to kiss when Kakashi stepped out of the trees. The mood was quickly ruined …

“Minato … Naruto you look great-”  
“do you need something Kakashi?” Minato interrupted coldly making Kakashi flinch.

Kakashi hung his head sadly “I wanted to apologize for everything” he said with genuine regret in his voice.

“Kakashi I never held any negative feelings towards you” said Naruto with a kind smile. Minato smiled briefly, but then gently took Naruto’s hand in his.

“we can discuss your attempt to kill Naruto and nearly butchering me another time. It is our wedding day” Minato stated with less harshness than before as he and Naruto began walking towards the stream. Kakashi nodded with a little more hope lifting his spirits than a few minutes ago. The silver haired ninja turned to leave, but then he sensed several people and everything happened at once. Kakashi heard a scream and spun around to see a swarm of unknown ninjas fighting off Minato “Minato! Naruto!”

Moving fast he charged the enemy ninjas and positioned himself between Naruto and the enemy with his back to the water. With a hard punch he crack the jaw of the first ninja and took his kunai to slash the throat of the next while Minato took out two ninjas with a rasengan. One would believe the battle was coming to an end, but suddenly Kakashi and Minato sensed something on the water behind them. When they turned they saw Naruto surrounded by men one of which stabbed Naruto with a needle before he could even fight.

“NARUTO!” Minato felt like he was seeing every horrible detail in slow motion. Naruto’s eyes rolled back and closed as he fell limp … the men picked his love up and carried him away. Minato and Kakashi pushed harder, but with each dead ninja several more flooded into the area cutting him off from Naruto. Flames from Kakashi’s fireball torched a few ninjas making a path and they ran passed the crispy corpses after the blonde medic. Neither leaf ninja paid their own gashes and bleeding wounds any mind as they pushed forward, but suddenly the ninjas began to retreat one by one and they lost sight of the group that took Naruto … no trace could be found. Minato fell to his knees in shock and pain amongst the blood and corpses that littered the ground… he lost his love and his child in less than a minute.

“we should get to the hokage” exclaimed Kakashi snapping Minato from his thoughts. The blonde was helped up to his feet by the silver haired ninja and they both ran to the hokage tower and opened the door where they collapsed to the floor of Tsunade’s office startling Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

“What the hell happened?!” Tsunade yelled at them and Shizune helped her heal the two.

Kakashi panted heavily “people from Demon’s Gate came and took” the silver haired ninja hissed in pain as a gash was healed as well as paused to catch his breath “the bait, everything went as planned-ow!” the hokage bopped him on the head.

“you weren’t supposed to confront them … however if it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t even know they had a spy in the village so thank you” said Tsunade happily.

“I promised to make up for my stupidity any way I can” said Kakashi seriously …

**Flashback**

“hey Gai, been a while” muttered Kakashi from behind his book with two anbu guards behind … all though the guards were standing out of Gai’s range.

“My Youthful Rival! It hass been too long! How about a youthful race?” yelled Gai.

Kalashi shrugged “ok” he put his book away and they began racing through the village. At some point they started trying to trip each other with various utensils and cooking equipment, but Kakashi winced as a frying pan slipped from Gai’s hand and flew towards a blue haired woman

*crash*clang* the ground a few feet from her exploded when a microwave Gai tossed hit the ground and frying pan hit the woman in the head knocking her out cold …

“oh crap” Kakashi winced, he was in so much trouble … again! He swapped out with a shadow clone and he went over the woman. After checking the woman with his guards nearby he sighed in relief and went to prop her up so he could carefully wake her up, but then he saw something on the woman’s right arm. It just so happens his headband covering his Sharingan was knocked askew during the race and he could see a tattoo hidden by a thin layer of chakra … it was a bloody demonic skull holding a white flower in its mouth … the Demon’s Gate mark! Now he was worried. He put his headband back over his eye and signaled his guards, but the woman began to stir.

”hey miss are you ok?” asked Kakashi as kindly as the woman’s eyes opened up and she saw that she was being supported by a silver haired ninja with a black mask covering the lower half of his face and his headband tilted over one eye.

“yes I’m fine. I’m Jade … who are you and what hit me?” she asked as she subtly pulled her right arm out of the ninja’s grasp.

“that’s good, I’m Kakashi Hatake and it was that frying pan” he pointed at the item that hit her.

“lets go my youthful rival!” a ninja clad in green jumped out of the trees and dragged Kakashi away with a few anbu not far behind.

(I have to tell the hokage) “hey Gai, how about a balancing contest with blindfolds next?”

“yes my youthful rival!” Gai put his own headband over his eyes and began balancing on one foot … as Kakashii and his guards walked off. Kakashi took a breath before opening the hokage’s door …

“what do you want Kakashi? You were let out for one reason” Tsunade said sternly. Her cold tone made the jonin flinch.

“I know sen- … hokage-sama, but there’s something you need to know. Demon’s Gate has a spy in Konoha” said Kakashi who got ready to dodge in case something was thrown.

“WHAT?” Tsunade screamed and slammed her fist into the desk splitting it in half “are you sure?”

Kakashi nodded “I saw the mark on her arm with my Sharingan. This woman, Jade, is a spy”

Tsunade growled under her breath “the only reason they’d be here now is because word got out about a pregnant male … they might be after Naruto”

“what? … why would they want Naruto?” a concerned silver haired ninja asked.

“I told you before that Naruto’s real name was too dangerous to use and this is why. Orochimaru’s theory that Demon’s Gate wants Hosekis may be correct after all. Well it will be over my dead body. Kakashi I have a mission for you. Go tell this bitch enough details about the Hoseki in this village … they’ll get that information anyway so this way it will be on our terms. Those bastards won’t lay a finger on Naruto or my grandbaby” Kakashi nodded and left.

After a little searching he noticed she was looking for a bar. Well Kakashi knew there only one on this street and got there first. A couple minutes and eight shots later Jade entered the bar and she was surprised to see the silver haired ninja there “Kakashi right? … bad day?” she asked as she saw a line of eight empty shot glasses in front of him.

“you could say that” he flipped the shot glasses over and ordered two more as he shakily made a line with four glasses and placed three on top of the first four like he was forming a pyramid.

“want to talk about it?” she mentally smirked as he downed another shot through the mask and set it on top of the second row of three shot glasses completing his third row of two shot glasses.

Kakashi slurred slightly “yeah … I screwed up badly with someone and now I’m only ‘allowed to attend’ his wedding”

“wedding? I heard something about that. I’m sure it couldn’t have been that bad if you still get to go. Groom or Bride?” she asked sweetly.

“groom … I think they only want to keep an eye on me and I can’t blame them” he drank another shot and fiddled with the glass “I let my anger get the best of me and I nearly … I destroyed the trust the hokage’s son had in me. The person I considered a little brother was hurt because of I thought his lover was someone else *hiccup* and not only was I wrong about who my brother’s lover was related to am not seen as family anymore”

“who was your brother’s lover related to?” asked Jade.

“I thought he was related to an Uzumaki who murdered my father, but *hiccup* he was really a Hoseki … someone I had no connection to” Kakashi slurred.

“really? I’m sure everything will turn out fine. You should get some rest” she said before leaving the bar. Kakashi watched her leave then set the last shot glass on his pyramid completing the pyramid.

The silver haired ninja got up … his unsteadiness was gone … his hiccups stopped and he didn’t slur at all “thanks for the white tea shots Mike” the bartender chuckled at the classic ninja scam and took the money.

**Flashback Over**

Orochimaru sighed in relief “thank heavens that worked, but you guys look pretty bad for people who were supposed to pretend to fight”

“when I saw them stab Naruto with a needle and took him away I … I forgot that we switched out my Naruto with a blood clone filled with explosives in the dressing room so I kind of over did” Minato admitted as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

“understandable … Jiraiya when does the clone explode?” asked the snake sage.

“it explodes in two weeks. They should be in Demon’s Gate by then and there are enough explosive seals to level the entire village three times” stated Jiraiya.

Tsunade gave a nod of approval “good, I’ll send a team of anbu to make sure everything is destroyed-” Lee suddenly burst into the room and was running around the room in a panic. It seemed like he was trying to communicate something, but his mouth was stuck on one word …

“youth youth Youth youth YOUTH!” Tsunade brought her fist up and slammed it on Lee’s head … Lee laid on the floor for a second before popping back up as if nothing happened “Naruto’s water broke! Kabuto and Shizune took him to the hospital” Minato and Tsunade were the first out the door.

Minato was made to wait for a few minutes, but finally he was let in to see Naruto who looked tired and was holding a bundle. He slowly came up to the bed and looked at the beautiful sleeping baby girl in Naruto’s arm “Misaki” he smiled, the name they choose for their daughter was perfect.

“she beautiful” said Naruto and smiled as Minato gently touched the baby’s blonde hair making her coo softly. Tsunade felt so happy … nothing would threaten their family.

Two weeks later a small set of weak earthquakes went through town. After an investigation it was found that Demon’s Gate was wiped completely off the map …


End file.
